


Monster hunter’s story

by Alerta



Category: Skyrim
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire Slayer, Alternate Universe - Werewolf slayer, Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Betrayal, Blood and Injury, F/M, Fighting, Fluff and Angst, Zombie Hunters, something goes wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 35,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5540129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alerta/pseuds/Alerta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fighters against those who pray on people: Erdel -  weapon master nord - one of the youngest in the party. Joen - one of the youngest high elf - spell caster. Rolf - one of the older heavy warrior redguard. Arthel - oldest of the party wood elf leader of the party only uses bow as his weapon - most experienced warrior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“One beast down” – spoke hunter and turned to other. Vampire just stood there and observed as his companion went down “well… Human!” dead voice spoke “die” ‘Not coherent at all’ thought Ereld. “Nice!” his golden eyes shone with sun light – his abilities to fight vampires and werewolf’s was something inherited from his father’s family side. His golden eyes were like his father’s and his muscular form with height and weapon mastery too. After all he got his mothers black hair – he cut them short.  Vampire was taking in his form and his fighting stance – later on rushed at Ereld that avoided sharp teeth and pulled his sword through vampire. Ereld burned vampire’s bodies and turned to leave the cave – people were standing outside and looking at him with awe “This will cost you a lot!” spoke Ereld “Yeah right!” spoke man “The Jarl will take care of that – hunter!” Ereld turned to leave all of them he headed to Morthal and entered the hall.  “Jarl – give me my payment the dead had been done!” he snarled at the Jarl – old woman looked at him “Young and foolish caring only for his pride, born too do greater things – that will future holds!” Ereld looked at the old woman seated at the throne “Nice” he shook his head “And about my payment?” Woman called her housecarll, he handed him his money and bid him farewell. Ereld looked them both and as he was almost going outside the hall woman called him again “Listen Elder of Riverwood – go to Whiterun there will be a new job for you!” Elder glanced at woman and nodded “Good thing you, milady can see the future” and left the hall – sometime later Morthal.

“Why do I listen to that crazed bitch?” Ereld said aloud, his companions joined in a while after he left Morthal. “Because you are an idiot!” said Arthel (wood elf that was taller than anyone in the group older and had long brown hair tied in a braid, he was 37 and only used bow) “Speak for yourself elf!” “You mean me or him!” “Great – humorist!” Ereld looked at Joen (young high elf with white hair – tall. He was 20 like Ereld. Only used destruction spell’s with some healing magic). “What can I say I try?” Redguard looked at them and frowned “Idiots!” “That’s an insult!” Joen laughed at Redguard “Hey Rolf – do you have anything else to say” Joen was asking for trouble again “hey Joen leave him be!” – shouted Ereld. (Rolf was like ‘tank’ muscular heavily armed fighter stronger than all of team put together. His hair was braided and tied at the end.) For of them were hunters’ rare race to fight monsters and other things that preyed on people. This party was lead by Arthel – most experienced warrior – in Morthal they had to split up because there were more _things_ to hunt it was mere luck that Ereld got to hunt vampires in old lair.

Four of them entered Whiterun. People started to luck at them in disbelief. Arthel looked at men and spoke “I am going to see the Jarl!” Turned to Ereld and Joen “Don’t get in trouble!” Joen looked at him and smiled “Like I ever got in trouble…” Arthel looked at him and frowned “I don’t need to remind you about Markath – do I?” Joen looked at him and shrugged Ereld looked at Rolf he stood silent like always. “Get supplies and good rest!” Arthel told them and left them alone “Will do mum!” shouted Joen at him. Rolf turned to blacksmith for weapons and to repair his armor. Joen grabbed Ereld’s arm and pushed him towards the inn. On the way Joen saw woman by the stall. He went to talk to her – not talk he tried to flirt with her - but she pushed eager elf away. Ereld turned towards the inn and entered it – he was greeted with warmth and that was welcome thing after cold nights in the wild – and hunting. Ereld sat by the fire and warmed his hands – maiden came to offer him food and drinks but he refused he only wanted warmth of the place not food for now. After awhile Joen entered the place “Mikael!” he shouted at the bard “You fucking asshole – it’s time you got what you deserved” Joen pulled out his knife and neared the bard “hey!” Ereld stood “Stop!” Joen snarled at him “Move!” Ereld stood in his place. He was weapon master after all and Joen or neither one of the group could do anything to him exception was Rolf.  Joen snarled at him again “That bitch!” he pointed at Mikael “Tried to… “ Joen shook his head “That woman” and tried to push through Ereld “Ereld move… Or I will!” Ereld pushed him back. Joen sat almost on the ground “You can’t hurt people – guard’s here in order!” Joen stood up and runned at him with his knife “Are you crazy?!” shouted Ereld ‘And grabbed Joen’s arm that held knife pulled it behind his back and kicked him on the ground “I told you to stop!” Joen stood calmer now. He always got fired up more easily than others in the party. He walked near Ereld sheathed his dagger, back and looked at him “Guard’s can’t do anything – they are lazy assholes!” Ereld smiled at him “Well you scared the bard shitless!” he patted his friend’s arm “Let it go, I doubt he will!” he turned to the bard his guard lowered and felt how Joen stricken him with shock spell. Ereld was on his knees clenching his stomach – unable to catch his breath his eyesight was getting black but he saw how Joen walked towards bard and killed him with one swift movement of his magic then to other person and other since guard ran into the inn and stood near Ereld. Ereld fixated his eyes on guard’s boots and it was the last thing he saw. Then voice came through his dazed dream and light “There are survivors!” one person came near him “He’s breathing – but lost to much blood…” Someone held his arm “person who did this was a powerful mage – we can’t…”

Ereld woke next morning in the old place. This place was full of shrines of Kinareth “Shit!” he rose from his place  “Where am I?” he looked around  “Rest – you need to rest!” woman came near him “What happened?!” “You don’t remember – the man massacred entire town” Ereld froze in the place “how I?” Woman stood and placed her hand on his shoulder “Don’t – you almost been his next victim – only some survived – I believe there are people that wants to meet you!” Ereld stood shakily “Don’t move – sat on bed if you can’t lay down even a minute not a day passed since we found you!” Woman left. Arthel came through the door – he sat near Ereld’s bed “What happened?” he spoke calmly Ereld looked at him shook his head in disbelief “Well I entered the tavern not long after Joen entered with his knife ready – and then shock I couldn’t move… I saw…” Ereld closed his eyes trying to remember the details – Rolf stood near the opposite wall looking at his face for details of lie “Joen kill the bard… I tried to stop him before…. Later on guard came in….Everything was black… I heard someone shouting…” Ereld sighed he couldn’t remember more. “So what we heard was true elf massacred entire town and he was from our team” Rolf spoke calmly Ereld stood up too fast for his injuries “How can you stay so calm after this” he spoke to Rolf “You fucking…” He hissed pain caught up with him “Asshole” barely a whisper. Arthel stood near him “You and Joen were friends” Arthel spoke his voice calm but Ereld felt pain behind it “His crime is serious – I don’t think even he can be so erratic!” he turned to Rolf “We need to find him!” then Arthel turned to Ereld “Your judgment will be clouded you need to stay here!”  Ereld looked at him his eyebrows furrowed in disbelief “Fuck you and your judgment – I know when he did **that** he wasn’t himself!” Arthel looked at Ereld “I believe he didn’t even recognized me – he acted not like himself” Ereld shook his head “Woman in Morthal spoke something about grave danger and…” He looked at Arthel “Needing to stop it – I don’t now what it is yet!” Arthel shook his head “Ereld – that’s not the reason – bounty putted on Joen’s head is to great – we can’t accept that if he surrenders and won’t attack us we will believe – don’t forget who we are and our goal in this world!” Ereld stood up again “Fuck this shit!” he grabbed his clothes – to see it was ragged “Shit!” Arthel smiled and looked at him “That’s another reason why you will stay here!” Rolf smiled and followed Arthel ‘I never saw him smiling – that’s bad!” Ereld followed them outside in his new poor suited clothes. But only saw their swift exit – he couldn’t chase them in that state his body was in. Woman came outside “You are worried – don’t be they will be ok – you will stay here for the time…”    Ereld looked at woman “How can I help!” he spoke to woman she looked at him “I know you might feel guilty – but don’t push yourself to much…” Ereld looked at her again “You know I won’t rest – let me help!” Ereld persisted and woman nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well lets meet Dragonborn - Ferill - he's kind and helpful - but if he gets irritated or annoyed or even angry he can became asehole and have a bad humor even in the deadliest situation. He never made any deal with deadra - except with Meirdia ofcourse he neglects that. He stayed with Companions after his main adventures despite having respect in Winterhold and Thieves guild also Ferill killed of all dark brotherhood - he likes to boast about that a lot.

After day’s work in the restoring town Ereld found himself standing alone near the longhouse of the Jarl of Whiterun. He observed the town – people were grieving, for the loss of others.  Ereld felt guilt wash over him and saw how others gave him the look of disbelief discuss and rage – they hated him and his teammates – and what could he do? Nothing – not anymore – He felt like everything were his fault people dying – if he could saw if he could have stopped this. Strong arm gripped his shoulder “So not only myself but also young warrior is here” Man spoke – Ereld recognized him – he was harbinger of companion’s – the Dragonborn. “I am sorry sir I didn’t…” The man smiled at him his wolf armor shone as he looked at him his hair brown  and stubble slightly visible as was Ereld’s So kid you think this is all your fault” man shook his head Ereld looked at his feet “It’s…” Man looked at him again “Don’t” Ereld raised his head once again “You did everything you could and more you helped these people” Dragonborn looked at the town “You know boy when everything begun I came here for the first time through Riverwood – you see dragon had attacked Helgen and Jarl needed to know about this…” Ereld was looking at the town “You see this is the place where my adventure begins – Freeing Companions from the _curse_ and freeing myself to. Was the last thing I did before that I only managed to get myself in trouble and do reckless things. Thieves guild and after that College of Winterhold – I left it and placed Tolfdir as Arch – mage” Ereld looked at the man with curiosity “And after that I ventured alone in Dark brotherhood’s hideout and killed them all – doing it alone makes me stupid and all” he turned to Ereld “Don’t blame yourself cause you   did everything you could” Man placed comforting hand on Ereld’s shoulder again and walked towards hall. “But what’s your name?” Ereld asked “I know you are Dragonborn and all but…” “That doesn’t matter kid – I am curious, though, about yours?” Ereld looked at him again “I am Ereld from Riverwood” Dragonborn nodded and walked away. Ereld after some time followed suit and went to the temple of Kinareth. Sighed at seeing so many wounded – they all looked… Ereld shook his head. Woman came near him “Well boy – how are you feeling” Ereld looked at her “I am fine!” he looked around again “But what happened yesterday” he shook his head “Shit!” ‘What happened to him Joen always were one who could snap at anything but this – what happened – why did he attacked – I am not his enemy, he should have recognized me’ Ereld sat on the chair pulled his hands on his face and brushed it a bit wanting to brush away weariness “Shit!” Woman stood near him and put her hand on his shoulder “How could I been so blind!” Ereld snapped “His eyes – they color” Ereld stood up way to quickly and felt dizziness sweeping through his head “Shit! I need to move – to warn them!” Ereld pushed through woman trying to stand in his way shouting him that he is too weak to travel and other things.

Ereld moved through the gates “Hey storm!” he called his horse that runned near him now. “Good girl!” he patted horses head and struggled to climb up his wound on the right shoulder making it difficult. He motioned the horse to move right on the road and after some time of riding he met up with his others teammates Arthel looked almost horrified and Rolf still kept that emotionless expression “Shit you idiot I told you to rest!” Arthel shouted to Ereld. Ereld looked at him “Yeah no matter about that now – I remembered something important” He came closer “Joen didn’t recognized me – but as I looked at his eyes they were black as nights sky – he was enthralled by someone powerful!” Arthel looked at him straight in his  eyes to confirm something  - and the nodded “at least you are not enthralled”  spoke elf his eyes still was green and Rolf’s still was blue. Ereld exhaled air he was holding and looked at Rolf and Arthel. Rolf came in front “Jarls won’t care about it he killed people” Arthel looked at Rolf his eyes narrowed in anger “Yeah he might have but he still our teammate and still our kind that can fight monsters are so rare it can’t extinct so easily” Rolf spoke again “I don’t care! He killed them he must pay!” and motioned his horse to move in Riverwood Arthel tried to stop him but Rolfs horse was to fast they took long road around to get there Ereld knew a shortcut, but man in wolf’s armor stood near him “Need a hand” and he whistled for his own horse “I have no idea you followed me!” Ereld spoke “Well shadows are good for hiding!” Ereld smile to the Dragonborn “On that I can agree!” and motioned his horse near the hill “We will take shortcut – if you don’t mind!” Ereld spoke to Harbinger “Nope I don’t mind I often took this road to” and smiled at Ereld. Ereld motioned his horse that swiftly moved through mountain and they were close to Riverwood and only ashes and smoke greet them.

“Well…” Dragonborn started to speak but Ereld pulled his horse to run faster into town “No...” Ereld shook his head when he saw ashes “It’s like…” “An entire dead army marched through here” spoke dead creaking voice “and burned everything” vampire came through “It’s a miracle you can resist me despite your young age no hunter this young have such power  - others have” vampire shook his head “you arrogant fuck!” Ereld dismounted his horse and came near vampire “Hey my pet!” Joen appeared his eyes glow red “He… It’s impossible!” Well my power allows it human – voice suddenly changed “I could turn him into obedient vampire my thrall!” Ereld pulled his weapon out two dragon bone daggers shone brightly in the dark fire, Dragonborn neared them his sword ready. Joen sounded dead he only murmured some strange words. “Well my obedient thrall…” dark dead voice of the vampire before Ereld spoke again “Kill your friend!” Dragonborn looked at him “You will not…” “Ah the famous Dragonborn I longed to taste your soul – but now I will be satisfied with your death.” Vampire shook his head “You can’t stand in my way again – idiot!” Ereld stepped in took his knife better and pushed it through vampire’s right hand “You ignorant brat!” monster shouted when green blood runs through his hand “How dare you to touch daedric prince…” Ereld looked at him then at Dragonborn that still stood stunned and silent “blah… blah… blah” shook his head Ereld “You will pay for what you did!” Ereld shouted and runned into thing with his daggers at the ready but Joen stepped in his magic ward pushed Ereld back and Joen with his lightning spell tried to his Ereld “Joen stop this nonsense!” shouted Ereld. As Joen pulled through another much powerful fire spell Rolf stepped in and shielded Ereld “Arthel should be here any minute!” Rolf looked at Ereld and then turned to monster “Shall we stop him!” Monster looked at Rolf “Not every hunter can be my thrall!” monster pointed at Ereld “Kill this bastard and be done with it!” Rolf turned to Ereld “Well boy… Time for you to say farewell” “Not on my account Rolf!” Arthel stepped in and took one sword that Dragonborn offered “Three against three” Dragonborn spoke “I will take Molag Ball – Ereld take Joen down he is without redemption” “And I will take down Rolf!” spoke Arthel and helped Ereld to get up patted him on his back “Well boy – this is it!” “This is beginning of the new fight” Dragonborn added “Companions stands with you like before my old friend!” Arthel looked at him “Two hunters and companions against an army – like old times!” smiled Arthel. Ereld looked at them – quizzically and then turned to Joen – daggers at the ready again and he slowly coming near him “Joen – I am sorry my friend” Ereld spoke and walked near him while Dragonborn and Arthel fought their own fights - Rolf was the biggest challenge. Ereld now running at his old friend and when he tried to hit him with another spell Ereld jumped to the side and happened to be at Joen’s left side he didn’t had a chance to turn around and Ereld closed his eyes pulled his knife through his throat. Arthel was still struggling with Rolf one of his hits pulled Arthel to the ground and down the final hit ‘No’ thought Ereld and jumped near Rolf’s hammer he blocked his attack – but Ereld staggered back a bit “So kid – you are strong!” Rolf remarked “but now you will die!” Arthel was on the ground but he had trouble of getting up – his leg was broken from previous attack. Ereld lucked at Rolf again – luck has finally turned away from Dragonborn to as another of Molag Ball  attack staggered him and now monster was lucking at Ereld – “Two against one isn’t very fair!” spoke Ereld his anger visible “No” Monster lucked at him “But who said that I am fair”. Ereld looked down for a minute “Neither me!” “What are you babbling there kid!” spoke Rolf but Ereld turned to him with knife pointed at him and then thrown it at him “Well you are stupid…” his words were cut off because Ereld pulled his hidden knife – fire magic and struck redguard with it. His whole face burned up – at some places even bone was visible – Rolf was immediately on the ground. Arthel watched all display but even he was to slow to point out monster behind Ereld.  Deadra threw Ereld at blacksmith burned wall and smiled at the result when wall fell on Ereld “So kid…” he was cut off when Ereld stud with new strength and looked at him “Sun will come soon – shouldn’t you be running now Molag Ball” Ereld’s voice was different his golden eyes shone like sun – and monster had to turn away “Well well – this is a fighter” monster spoke again and was near Ereld again he grabbed him at his neck and pushed him to the wall “At such a young age and already unlocking abilities of monster hunter” monster turned at Arthel “He even couldn’t predict this to happen” monster again turned to Ereld “Have you ever wondered why there are four monster hunter’s… No… One represents fire – it’s you. One earth – that’s Rolf. One lightning – despite being the mage and having already trained in elements Joen didn’t yet unlocked that ability and last ice – that’s your leader other there” monster smiled again – squeezed Ereld’s neck again and he lost his breath unable to breath he placed his hands on monster trying to push away “Oh it will be better if you die I never saw such a promising hunter!” he laughed, but Ereld focused again and through his hands warmth of fire came monster immediately pulled away his hands and shrieked. He then turned to Ereld that was on his knees “You can feel the sun…” Molag Ball spoke and turned his head to the east seeing first of the suns light. He then glance back “I shouldn’t leave you without the present kid” and laughed as his form changed into something bigger even more disgusting. Dragonborn raised his head and witnessed giant lizard kind creature with clawed hands he lowered his head again “shit!” Arthel tried to stand up in wain and stop the creature but could only watch.

Ereld tried to push away from the thing but as he moved thong tried to grab him with his clawed hand. Ereld knew – now or never and he jumped almost in time to avoid deadly grip but not entirely in time as thing hit him right through his right ear  he lost sight and fell unconscious he felt how earth stirred as thing moved near him and then with shriek and upcoming light away from him. Arthel pushed near Ereld lucked at him and spoke to Dragonborn “If we don’t do anything he might!” Dragonborn slowly came near them “This reckless kid…” he spoke quietly and placed his hands with healing magic near  Ereld’s right ear “I am afraid he can’t stay kid – we need to prepare to fight and I think that Molag Ball marked his first target” Arthel looked at Dragonborn’s frown “Ok, ok might be second target. You get my meaning” Dragonborn nodded “Ferill how long will it take…” Dragonborn looked at him “Not much longer – I think guards will come here any moment now!” he was right they came some of them gulped and others tried to see if anyone had survived – nothing as one guard came to report “Harbinger no survivors” Ferill nodded “Shit” Arthel added Harbinger looked at him “What’s wrong someone you knew ?” Arthel looked at him “Not me him!” Ereld opened his eyes his right ear sting from pain he rose his head a bit but only felt calming had near his wound he turned his face a bit but frowned “Shit!” his ear and right ear was cut deep “It will leave the scar” Dragonborn said but Ereld didn’t hear exactly what he lost hearing in the right ear “What?” he asked weakly “Well this is bad” spoke Ferill “Kid can’t hear with his right ear and trough his right cheek will be quiet visible scar. Ereld shook his head again he could hear a little bit better but not as good like before  his right ear was weaker at hearing “I can hear you” he spoke loud enough for others to hear. “This will require new training” Ferill spoke “It’s called stay quiet kid” Ereld frowned at him and laid his head on the ground again he inhaled deeply and watched as morning sun came.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lets start the hunt - there are more hunters in Tamriel four parties and only three posses some much stronger and greater powers. Don't worry dragonborn comes back later in the next chapters.

_“Joen” Ereld looked at him and shook his head “damn it can’t you just…” Joen smiled at him wickedly “Leave women alone – nope!” Joen shook his head. Ereld groaned and looked at Alisa young breton – she still tried to get out of that hiding spot. Joen stood near her and helped her “And by the way Ereld you…” Ereld smiled at him “I know, know – leave you and your fiancé alone” Ereld smiled and led the way towards the village that he and Joen liked to stay. Ereld for calmness and Joen for different reasons – his fiancé were pregnant and he wished for peace and to stay by her side. “Ereld…You still with us?” Alisa smiled at him “Yeah sorry…I was distracted!” “Man…” Joen placed his hand on his shoulder and pulled Ereld to him “You are to serious” he shook his head “Live at least a bit – you won’t be a hunter forever”. Ereld looked at him and then turned to look at the road – Cyrodiil was near the village he could still see the white gold tower from distance Ereld inhaled calm forest air and looked at Joen “I know – my friend” and smiled near them there was river. Ereld smiled and pushed his friend into water. “Well, well I didn’t knew you shriek like little girl!” Ereld commented on his friends surprised gasp – Alisa laughed at both of them “You know what!” Joen came out of the water “Just forget it be bore nerd hunter with serious expression!” Joen said and smiled at his friend “As you command” Ereld bowed dramatically earning another laugh from Alisa. They were only 18. Joen laughed at his friend and when Ereld now was distracted Joen attempted to bring him down into water but Ereld was too fast for the mage and managed to dodge his attempt and Joen managed to get himself in the dirt ”Well look at yourself!” Alisa remarked and laughed again. “Hey that’s not fair – why do you have to be so…” Ereld smiled and continued the praise “Amazing! Handsome! Intelligent! Strong!” – Ereld looked at his friend with acted praise Joen looked at him and smiled “You have to be such an arrogant asshole!” Joen looked at Ereld. Ereld smiled and stood near his friend and he pushed him down again and rolled even more into dirt. Ereld himself was already dirty wet mud all over his face “Are you three done here I was sent to gather you two!” Rolf came from the village “Nope I don’t think so – since I will have my revenge!” spoke Joen in enthusiastic voice “Get yourself presentable now or Arthel will kill you both” Rolf was annoyed. He glanced at Alisa bowed to her a bit and left_

_Alisa led them into the village hers and Joen’s house were small just for them Ereld sometimes stayed there as guest – had some equipment there to. They got presentable and left for Cyrodiil Alisa bid her farewell to them and extra line to Joen about flirting with other women “Hey I do that for fun!” he spoke and Alisa smiled and shook her head she kissed him._

_Joen and Ereld were on the road to Cyrodiil. As always Joen was quiet as they walked away from the town he again looked at the village beloved them and smiled “I will return to her always!” spoke young elf “I never felt anything for any woman – except her!” he spoke and turned to Ereld “My friend I will do everything to bring you back to her! Don’t forget that!”_

Ereld jerked from _another_ sleep – it was getting ridiculous. He’s got Arthel worried again as they still rode to the village. To speed the journey they slept in the saddle. One watched the road and led them while other rested. For bad reason Arthel told Ereld to rest more.

There were only few more miles and there it was the village. Ereld looked at it “Nothing yet!” Arthel looked at the same direction “We will wait for the day to do this now let’s go to that tavern for rest!”  Arthel told him. Despite three intense days of traveling Ereld didn’t felt tired – he didn’t want to sleep – nightmares and memories still haunted him – he had to take away his friends life – he knew him almost all his life till he was twelve and Arthel came for him. Arthel was looking at him while they rode into town. “Well we still need a plan – How to fight **that** creature!” Arthel was looking at him “Any bright ideas!” Ereld shook his head “Fuck the plan I am going to find it and kill it!” Ereld spoke while looking at the ground “That thing is going to pay” Ereld’s voice unnaturally calm as he spoke. Arthel spoke to him “We can’t beat him” he shook his head Ereld raised his head his eyes didn’t shone with light as before – they shone dark golden, with anger and bitterness to anyone. Arthel was stunned by his gaze towards him “We need to find all families that might have potential lightning hunter – at least that’s how it’s done – it will be new born baby!” Ereld looked at him his gaze didn’t changed into warmer “I don’t care!” he spoke his voice nothing but bitterness to the entire world “You might have to – you already unlocked your abilities others only can unlock them at old age when they can’t fight!” Arthel looked at him “You don’t understand yet – but this is important!” Arthel tried to explain how things go “Kid!” Ereld raised his eyes again “There were always four hunters one abilities transfer to other – we need to find new lightning and protect him and his family – and others to they will be in grave danger if we don’t” Arthel spoke again “Since we started searching for fire hunter to late – I mean you – we actually take those who have power you can first unlock it when you are born and since you unlocked it at twelve the second – well that’s exactly how we found you – your eyes always where golden.” Ereld looked at elf “Why didn’t you search earlier?” Arthel smiled at him “We thought there were no danger – we were blind as one of daedric prince gathered enough power we were arrogant and now we have to pay the price!” Ereld looked at him intensely “Rolf betrayed us – he might knew about me or Jo” Arthel nodded and spoke “he might have, but now his conversation must end as we need to enter the tavern – be on your guard” Ereld nodded “Always.”

They entered the tavern Arthel and Ereld was immediately swept into crowd of kids that adored them “Hey this is those hunters!” one shouted “Yeah I heard there are four of them not two!” other shouted from the corner “Maybe they are on the hunt!” kids were tugging at them they gave them so many questions and pried for stories they parents just stood on the other side and looked how those young ones tried to **beat up** two hunters. As one of kids tried to drag down Ereld’s hood he stopped kid and said something about drowsy inn. Inn keeper just shook his head at that statement. After some time passed and night further came into town. Kids and they parents went home. Innkeeper just looked at two tired hunters “What can I do for you two!” she smiled at Arthel and he returned the smile Ereld just shrug in his seat uncomfortable and lowered his head “You two look pretty well done in what happened!” Arthel looked at her “Don’t worry Herta – but I can appreciate healer!” Arthel patted on his broken leg that still might caused him some stress – they immediately left after the fight when Ereld’s wounds were closed enough for him to at least move the same for Arthel. Herta looked at Ereld then Arthel again “Well what’s going on I never seen you like that - and healer – your team is one of the strongest – that was gathered in all of Cyrodiil and Skyrim – others pale in comparison” Ereld raised his head a bit hood covering his face and casting shadow other his right cheek – his wound there still caused him trouble he couldn’t hear so much with his right ear as he did with his left and it still sting. There were big bandage covering his right cheek almost fully mark of claw was left there straight one line coming from his ear almost to his mouth he managed to dodge some of the attack in time so he was left with **kinder** results of that attack. “Hey boy, remove your hood – you look like some kind of thief!” Arthel came near him and placed his hand on his shoulder Ereld glanced back at the tavern from his other side to see some patrons still drinking and again raising his gaze at Arthel who stood there “Herta – don’t!” Arthel’s expression almost immediately changed into tired troubled mans “she looked at him “Come here!” Arthel followed her down into basement when doors behind Ereld closed – she turned to him “Well speak there are other hunter parties I can ask for information” Ereld looked at Arthel “Yeah we might need them now – for the first time united” (There are one party to Skyrim Cyrodiil and Valenwood. Two parties for Morowind Black Marsh and Elsweyr and one party for High Rock Hammerfell and Summerset Isles). “Arthel what’s going on?” Arthel slumped on the ground his direness visible. Ereld followed him he placed his head with hood near the wooden colon that was cool and comfortable “Guys!” innkeeper was old woman she knew what war means and saw many soldiers with same expressions and her eyes were wide “There are two of you – the others…” she gasped. Ereld looked at her “What are we facing now” Ereld looked at her with his head bowed to his chest and spoke “Probably the end of the world!” She looked at him in disbelief “Stop acting like moron boy” she shook her head “Nords” silently came from her mouth Ereld lowered his head eyes becoming heavy now but his brains demanding for him to stay awake afraid to relive the nightmare “He’s right” spoke Arthel “Can you get us the healer!” woman shook as she became pale like snow “Yes ok! But can he remove his hood he looks too much like…” she trailed of “If guards…” Ereld removed his hood to reveal her his injury “Happy now!” he spoke his voice showed annoyance and his eyes burned with hatred – she shrugged and walked away. Arthel looked at him “You can’t be angry at people forever!” Ereld just shook his head and turned his face away – later on he moved in the shadow as healer finished examining his face and other wounds that might have caused him discomfort.

Ereld waited for the next day to come and when Arthel rose to stand Ereld followed him out of basement and out of tavern he pulled his hood on and followed him to so familiar place – that always welcomed him before. But now it was… not pleasant. As they neared the entrance Alisa walked outside she had been waiting for them to came back “Ereld!” she shouted to him eagerly but he only looked at the ground – he blamed himself. She looked at him then at Arthel “What’s wrong with him?” she looked at Arthel then looked around “Where’s Joen!” Arthel looked at her with sympathy. She failed to keep her balance as her legs gave in and she knelt on the ground Arthel helped her to stand and guiding her inside – Daren their son still was asleep. She looked at Ereld again her eyes full of emotions. “Ereld” Ereld shrugged at hearing his name from the voice he knew so well so long time before “Speak to me – what’s going on!” Ereld raised his head a bit just to look in her eyes not to show her his face and again lowered his gaze Arthel took initiative and spoke “Alisa – Joen is dead” he said then placed comforting hand on her shoulder “I am sorry” Arthel spoke she shrugged his hand and came near Ereld her fist clenched and she hit him right on his right cheek – he squirmed on the ground and didn’t stud up she spoke while he clenched his cheek “You promised me…” she shook her head “You promised **him** that you will protect him” she looked at him still on the ground he didn’t stood up his hood thrown back but he was covering his right side. She – angry turned to Arthel elf glanced at Ereld “I don’t think that’s very wise in his…” “Arthel – not now – explain” woman spoke anger visible in her voice Arthel gulped and looked at her “Alisa listen…” he came closer and sat her down “We fought something more dangerous this time – Joen got himself trapped in dangerous spell and later on became vampire…” she gasped “But he was… That’s impossible” she placed her hand on her mouth “Somehow that thing find a way – he couldn’t do that to me or Ereld as he was” Arthel turned to Ereld as he sat now on the ground looking away “Stronger hunter than monster thought… Rolf betrayed us, and then there were fight… We fought with deadra itself its Molag Ball to blame for this… Not Ereld – he…” Ereld turned to Alisa “I am sorry” regret in his eyes and his cheek again bleeding a bit his bandage was red. “I… HE…” Ereld took a deep breath ‘She deserves to know’ he thought “Joen attacked – he tried to kill me and us… and Dragonborn… Molag Ball destroyed Riverwood and all” Ereld took deep breath Alisa was looking at him then spoke as he turned away again “Ereld” softer now as she came closer to him and placed her hand on his shoulder  “What happened – I had to…” he swallowed hard. Arthel came near them he looked at her “We ordered him to kill Joen as he would have came later for you and Daren” he shook his head Alisa now looked at Ereld “Riverwood – did your family…” Ereld shook his head. Alisa saw something else in his golden eyes something like regret deep inside the anger. Arthel spoke “Alisa – listen we have to take you to Imperial city – we already have the house where you will be staying with Daren – Molag Ball will start hunt of those with blood… You know what I mean Daren is in danger as are you” Alisa looked at them both “But if they start the hunt already… Does it mean?!” she looked at Ereld and he nodded “HE… will come for me first – as I damaged him a lot” Ereld spoke and he stood up. Arthel looked at young hunter “Well he will but as you damaged him he will need to recover his power – for now only his minions will be attacking.” Arthel went silent and looked at Ereld again “Concentrate – can you feel his power as you felt the sun!” Ereld closed his eyes and sat on the ground again – _He saw darkness surround him and as he went deeper he saw flame of dark fire somewhere he felt strange weak magic ‘Hunter’ familiar beasts voice and figure before him. Ereld backed away ‘I will kill you’…_

Ereld jerked from his slumber cold sweat surrounding him “As I thought your powers are becoming something more – you are not mere hunter” Arthel spoke “So how is it?” Ereld looked at him in awe “His magic weak but he is still powerful – he felt me in there” Arthel looked at Ereld “Good but as you can sense him we need to find – I need to find hunter in Elsweyr he can feel Hircine – we have some disturbance with werewolf activity” Arthel spoke “I will lead Alisa and Daren to safety – and you – you are going to meet emperor and speak about families of Hunter’s blood – we will need to find the Hunter of lightning and protect it for now – then fight”. Ereld stood and looked at Arthel “How many hunters can sense deadra!” Arthel smiled at him “The strongest of us that includes you – there are three with you each for every deadra that could cause harm – In Elsweyr – the one that could sense Hircine. In High Rock the one that could sense Namira. And here we got you and you can sense Molag Ball – even worse he is the strongest of this party!” Ereld looked at him quizzically “I understand Hircine and Molag Ball but damn it Namira” spoke Ereld Arthel was looking at him “Namira can easily spread disease – guess from where dead creators came – not Drougr of course – and they spread the same disease!” Ereld nodded and was about to leave but one more question was on his mind “Arthel – we three what’s our part in this sensing thing…” “I don’t know yet… But I will find this out!” Arthel reassured him and went with Alisa she looked at him again her eyes – she didn’t cried she was holding back – acting brave again “Ereld” she spoke to him softly “Don’t die!” she looked at him and when he nodded she came near him and placed his hood on his head “It’s better this way less people will recognize you” Arthel nodded to her. Ereld smiled to her reassuring but his smile was different – less joyful like before she remembered still his true smile – but now… Ereld then turned and left he mounted his horse and rode of alone the road so long traveled – _“You know… I always thought why am I different from anyone else – I might know the answer now” – Joen spoke “And now I truly have friend that can understand me – and something more” Joen suddenly became serious “Can you promise me something?” he asked Ereld while looking down at the village “What is it” Ereld spoke lightly and smiled to his friend “No matter what you will protect people and Alisa and other s” Ereld smiled at him “I gave you this promise before didn’t I – no matter what shithead I am – according to you I will always protect others…._

Ereld stood in the same exact spot this time alone – he viewed image of village once more and left for Imperial city. His eyebrows furrowed and intent in his eyes “I intend to keep **this** promise till the end of my days!”                           


	4. Chapter 4

He was in Bruma now near the border to Skyrim – Arthel led their group he told Ereld to stay in Cyrodiil Dragonborn took Skyrim with his group and Arthel went to Valenwood to continue politics with political groups and keep close eye on **those** families. Ereld glanced at mountains till guard runned up to him **“Sir!”** woman shouted to him “Force is approaching large army of undead” Ereld glanced at her and turned his face back to mountains “You know what to do!” he told her “why bother me?!” his cold tone – woman shivered at his tone and spoke her eyes full of rage “Don’t you care about people that is in the city!” Ereld looked at her an year passed since his confrontation with deadra “Yeah” he spoke to her and turned to face her “You got your answer now I believe – keep civilians in the city!” he gave firm order imperial woman glanced at him – he still got habit to cover his face with hood so he looked like someone more or less dangerous – shady. He raised his eyes at her – golden eyes full of rage, anger, bitterness and something dangerous. She took notice and left. He added to her “I will join you shortly – I still need to await letter from hunters!” Ereld added woman just nodded and left.

Ereld didn’t looked back at her ‘like I care’ he thought.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Guard commander just stood there smiling watching her came from mountain pass all angry and cursing he smiled at her and spoke “So I see you met Hunter” Evelyn looked at him “He’s an asshole!” “Not really” guard commander spoke “He just that Hunter – Ereld from Riverwood” he looked at hers brown dark eyes “Do you know his story – it’s popular among taverns” Evelyn nodded “Be glad he is here he saved more people than you could count – not to mention entire town in Skyrim – not a single hunter can’t do it alone but he did!” commander didn’t hid his admiration Evelyn shook her head her brown hair falling on her face. Then she heard horns again enemies were close “Why is he waiting he can read letter later!” she shouted to commander and turned to take her staff “He have to this force, as he told me, he hadn’t see anything like that!” Commander followed her hers slim body running near the soldiers that gathered near the gates “Like in the story eh” Commander remarked “Martin Septim leading force to battle Oblivion crisis!” “Yeah” Evelyn nodded. Her weapon at the ready and at the moment when they tried to open the gates Dark figure appeared “Don’t open them!” he commanded his voice low but everyone could hear him despite that – that he was kneeling on the ground his one hand in the sign for them to stop and other holding his bow his hood was down and he was looking at the gates. “What do you mean not to open them?” Evelyn burst forward angry towards the man in front of her, commander tried to stop her “I thought we have to fight them of” Ereld glanced at her – arrogantly and turned toward the gates “No these things…” he tried to speak, but Evelyn found strength to continue “These things are merely the same things as drogur’s in Skyrim…” Man was angry he clenched his fist and looked at her with daggers in his eyes “Evelyn it’s not the smartest decisions to make him angry” “I don’t care if he’s angry he is an asshole” Ereld took a deep breath and grabbed woman by the wrist – gently – she remarked  “First it’s called drougr” he remarked then let her wrist go “Second these things infected – by something I contacted – one man he said that people soldiers should be kept away from them “Evacuate town via secret exit – you can’t fight them” Ereld continued – she looked at him surprised this man – so shady and asshole as she remarked him  t be was trying to help them Commander entered near them “They are to close we will never” despair in his eyes “I am here I will hold them of – I have a plan” Ereld looked at commander. Commander barked orders at his man and they scurried off to gather towns people but Evelyn still stood near hunter – he spoke “So not bad for arrogant asshole” she pointed a finger at him but then turned and left him – as she turned around she saw him standing alone – finally she could point another emotion he had – sadness, loss, loneliness – he was like wolf standing alone fighting alone.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ereld took a deep breath as everyone left he looked around and barricaded the exit. Then he turned to walls to see how many “Shit!” ‘I won’t be able to hold them off long’ he thought and jumped through the walls to greet the enemy. His stance determined as he shot arrows one by one at them, they fell down but so many still was left. As his arrows were finished he pulled away his daggers he fought one by one he remembered the tip his fellow hunter had gave him “Aim for the head” he repeated to himself – as one managed to get a grip on him and bit through his arm “Do you have to bite!” he shouted to creature and pushed his dagger through his head so many was surrounding him trying to get better bite on him. He stood fast proudly dodging their attacks – but soon something more came through the crowed of his enemies “Oblivion is quiet impressed by you – young hunter” creatures voice rung through “So another deadra – my guess would be Namira!” voice cam again from creature “Smart mortal to bad I need to kill you – and leave Molag Ball without fun!” she spoke and arrow came at Ereld he dodged it “To bad!” mocked Ereld  as he kept fighting and searching for that one “Your strength are fading mortal and soon my minions will be able to feast on your flesh!” she spoke as more of creatures came up on him – he backed away a little but behind him was the same mess – he lowered his head listening as laugh echoed through the enemies army of dead – but then he quickly raised his head fire in his eyes as they became fixated on everything around him – he concentrated and sent fire all around him – turning his enemy too ash – with his life essence – as other hunters called it. After fight he knelt on the ground still hearing that shrieking voice moving away from his – he didn’t had a strength to get up his clothes burned up his weapons destroyed and town behind him burned up – people won’t be coming here soon – he thought. Ereld tried to rose on his feet – ‘if I would fall asleep here in the snow I am dead dog’ he thought and tried to move his body towards burned town. Slowly stammering and falling he pulled himself into hidden exit fall through it and tried to walk – he held himself near the wall. Walked and fell down sometimes before – he knew he at least had to try and find those people if not he will die. He reached the end of the tunnel and was outside once again no one near him he was alone now all around him “At least they got away!” he stammered for the last time and felt to the ground – this is it –last thought in his head.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“We can’t leave him there!” Evelyn shouted to commander “you heard what he said – they are infected – you can’t go there in that field!” commander looked at her sadness in his eyes and despair “Don’t let his sacrifice go for nothing!” he snapped and turned away to command his men. Evelyn turned back to look again in the entrance and saw something moving “Commander!” she shouted and began running towards ‘something’ “It can’t be!” he spoke “He alone – an army!” he shook his head “If Thalmor!” Evelyn looked at commander “Thalmor won’t we will keep this silent” she knelt near him his clothes were burned and his hood gone from his face. Near his right cheek was deep scar coming from his right ear to near his mouth she traced scar lightly – pretend to be examine the damage when he stirred and his golden eyes looked at her she tried to pat him on the bare shoulder and saw another scar – made from magic obviously lightning magic. He closed his eyes again – and looked more peaceful. “What happened to you” she whispered to herself “Are he’s going to be alright?” commander asked and looked at young woman “Yeah we need to get him into camp – for now I did everything with healing magic when he will be patched up healers could continue!” she spoke and helped commander carry Hunter into camp.

“Evelyn!” Healer came to her “He’s not listening to us he didn’t let his wounds to be patched up!” She looked at older woman “I am going in there – I hope he won’t set place on fire” Hunter was sitting covering his body with light cloth that was prepared for him and arguing with healer now “I can do that myself!” his irritated voice came. She almost had to stiff her laugh – but healer noticed her “My lady can you take over!” the healer stormed out of the tent “It was almost a day and you still stubborn as before” she shook her head “The healer came earlier speaking something about leveling place on fire” Evelyn spoke and looked at hunter his face turned lightly – he hid his right cheek like some kind of embarrassment. “I might…” Ereld stuttered “Said her to leave me alone if not I am going to…” Evelyn came close to him “You don’t have to continue healer gave me pretty vivid picture” she spoke and sat  on his cot “Come on you can’t be like this” she pointed at him – “I already saw… while trying to heal you” Ereld turned to her his full face, she sat there looking at him “By the way my name is Evelyn” she introduced “Friend call me Eve” Ereld nodded “I am Ereld” he spoke abruptly like everything in the world was mess “I know who you are…” she spoke and placed her hand on mouth – Ereld looked at her quizzically “I mean from stories – how you… how you…” she stuttered “I mean…” he looked at her and shook his head “You came here to pact my wounds can you do that and go” he shook his head and grimaced at her painfully “You not feeling well” he looked at her pain visible in his eyes “It’s just the headache – it will pass… not the first time” he spoke and slammed against the pillow “I can use frost magic to…” He looked at her somewhat terrified “No magic!” he spoke like giving her an order. She nodded and left for outside taking old cloth with herself. She gathered some snow and turned back into tent. He was laying there his eyes closed like sleeping but not calmly his body was covered with cold sweat she placed cloth on his head and patched his arm and some burns on his body then turned to him. He wasn’t calm his brows furrowed like he had some nightmare – but that was impossible.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_“Hunter!” stronger wind pushed him to the ground “Yield! And you may live!” Ereld looked around, the dark blue place, after a moment he felt like falling to the ground. There were people around him “You pulled me here monster!” he whispered to himself and heard love laugh. He raised his head and again he was in Riverwood his father and mother beckoning for him to come inside the house  - he stud there dump struck. “No” he shouted and tried to turn away – again that laugh and in another moment there were cries and please of death – people around him died “I thought you might like to see what I did there!” monster came near him and looked at him “To bad I can’t touch you here – you’d be dead in the second” monster looked and pointed at his arm it was bleeding and hurt like someone had struck it with lightning his face bleed to. Ereld shouted from pain and agony but still after awhile he stood and looked at thing “It’s dream” he said firmly “It’s a fucking dream!” thing laughed again “Echoes of what happened and what will happens” the thing left him alone for awhile. Ereld could sense his power growing – soon he will be… but for now “You are weak fucking beast!” Ereld looked at him he stopped in his tracks and immediately “Kid!” beast spoke and grabbed him by his throat “You don’t even know against what you are standing” Ereld looked at him his eyes fiery with anger “Against evil!”. Molag Ball stood back and looked at him “So be it – we will meet again!”  “In battlefield!” ._

Ereld jerked from bed grasping his throat – there was nothing – he was fine.  Woman that called herself Evelyn sat near him sleeping ‘that’s pretty uncomfortable’ he thought rouse from cot gave her blanket and walked outside to take some air ‘Thalmor’ he thought ‘what the hell’ some Justicar came near him “You, hunter, you will come with us!’ he demanded Ereld stepped back “For what!” Justicar smiled and was prepared to explain his reason but Evelyn stepped out of tent quizzically looking at the men “For disposing dangerous magic that could mean destruction of Aldmeri Dominion!” Ereld came near him and smiled his fists ready “Oh I am sorry I didn’t notice I caused so much trouble to you” he said mockingly “You will not mock us!” Justicar called his companions that surrounded Ereld “Your teammates are being hunted for this blasphemy – we don’t need hunters” they spoke “Oh really” Ereld released powerful magic against the men. People gathered around and watched in awe this magic display. One… Two… Three… he counted while hiding in the shadows – they searched for him and while they done that he had time to back up and run ‘I will not harm these people’ he thought he grabbed first horse and noticed firm woman’s hand on his “I am coming with you!” she said keeping her voice down “people here needs you and by the way you can’t stay with me” Evelyn spoke looking straight in his eyes “And why not…” she was searching for reasons but Justicar was coming near them he grabbed her on the saddle and began to move they noticed the movement and started to chase them “Great – now they will search for you too” he said irritated “No problem” – she gave him a coat with hood “You will need this” he took it but his gaze was far away on the road “Thanks” he said. Woman looked at him “If you don’t mind I will tag along with you” Ereld looked at her for a moment “I do mind!” he spoke Evelyn didn’t mind his response “That setles it I am going with you then” he groaned and covered his face with one hand ‘ great’ he thought ‘ just what I needed – annoying guard’

Justicar’s were lost in the second – company of two entered the forest and hid there – she didn’t stop looking at him while they road “What is it?” he asked “From Hunter – Hero to Hunter – criminal” Ereld looked at her “I don’t think that’s only about me – if you don’t mind I need to contact Arthel” Ereld was looking at her his eyes examine her “You’ll see soon enough”  She snuggled into his chest and yawned they horse keeping slow pace “I hope so” she spoke and mumbled something else before falling to sleep.                                       


	5. Chapter 5

They were near the border to Valenwood now “Are you sure Arthel told you to meet him there?!” Evelyn asked – her mount wasn’t happy that they stopped “Not sure – but our best shot!” he replied and turned to warn her “Listen there bound to be resistance be on your guard – and watch with who are you talking!” he warned her but she just nodded her mind elsewhere. He took a breath - they road further inland. One weak since they met has passed and he grew more comfortable around after such long time he felt comfortable around someone. The road was long but Ereld decided not to take any stops to sleep. Evelyn every time glanced at him angrily for that “you owe me a drink!” she said him once “I don’t think that would be wise” he mumbled under his nose she shook her head “You need to loosen up a bit!” he shook his head trying to push away the smile that tried to creep up on his face “You see, like that” she pointed a finger at him – he failed to hid his smile – it was genuine after such long time – someone made him smile truly. Now she was trying to pry information “Where our meeting place?” she asked “Some old tavern” he answered “I will show you – we are close to it” she shook her head “Oh really” he looked at her his eyes warmed up a bit, he still didn’t told her what happened to him he was not sure he would be able to. 

They entered inn there were no one present – Ereld stopped her no one was her he pulled down his hood and looked around “This might be trap” he said to her “good thinking lad” man – mercenary came out “Do you think you can hid so easily from Aldmeri or Deadra” Ereld took deep breath “Nope” he shook his head and raised his eyes to them “Do you think” he spoke and moved closer to them Evelyn tried to stop him but his rage was visible “Do you think I am afraid of you” he spoke and place became hot as everything was on fire. Evelyn backed away seeing Ereld becoming something. Men’s stepped away from him “Where hunters” Ereld spoke his voice full of anger and mercenary leader just smirked at him “Oh well if you kill me you won’t be able to find them “Ereld came closer “You will not make demands!” rage and fire bustled out the man was choking “Speak” Ereld raised him with ease cellar down here he released men into the wall “Tell Aldmeri to not interfere or they will end up like their masters going to” Ereld spoke and glanced at them. Evelyn stood in the corner watching as man ran from horror and Ereld calmed down “So this was…” he looked at her sorry about what he had done “This is the power of the hunter and by the way I might be fire Hunter or so others say” she looked at him – came closer and placed her arm on his shoulder “Does all hunters had the same abilities?” Ereld looked at her “Some – not all – I mean not these kind of strong like mine” he said and lowered his head after he rose it to look in her eyes “I am sorry” he said sincerely for the first time ‘What’s got into me’ he thought. She smiled at him and led him down the cellar as he still stood stunned.

They entered in complete darkness “I told you – I won’t…” “Arthel” Ereld shouted to him his voice cutting through the darkness. Arthel rose his tired eyes at him “Ereld – Aldmeri sold everything out – we are!” Ereld helped him to stud up “Evelyn” Ereld first time called her by her name “Can you…” he looked at her with his pleading eyes “I am on it” she spoke – after long time Ereld’s eyes finally changed they became warmer, kinder and he was less about that lone wolf thing. Evelyn glanced at him and shook her head “He won’t Ereld I am sorry – too much damage was done” she spoke she shook her head her eyes were closed. He knelt beside her and looked at his old friend “If I had… Arthel sorry I was fool – I….” Arthel stopped him and spoke “There are still time left – there are one kid that will inherit my abilities when he will be born he will not be of blood but he will be most strongest – your duty is to protect him – my friend in Skyrim will help you …” he coughed Evelyn looked at him and concentrated even more magic “Ereld don’t let anger and sorrow get better of you again…” elf coughed again his life going away with those breathes he was taking “Girl take good care of him… You already done so much… You changed him…He’s much more like before… Don’t let him go” Arthel spoke and then light was gone from his eyes. Ereld stood and crossed room to nearby wall he stood there his eyes were watery – he was crying “After all this time the last person that could…” Ereld shook his head his shoulders moving and he was about to collapse to nearby wall Evelyn looked at him she crossed the room and placed her arms around his waist pulling him close to her. He broke – his shield was down and now all emotions he held for years was coming through “I am sorry” he spoke to Evelyn “I didn’t wanted to drag you into this mess” he closed his eyes “I am sorry” came painfully from gritted teeth. He stud there and pressed his back closer to her. When he turned to her there were no anger in his eyes – but sorrow for the loss of his friend. Evelyn noticed footsteps above and something shooting orders to look this place out “We need to go” she whispered into his ear. He nodded glanced again in Arthel’s body and followed Evelyn.

They were outside they horses killed equipment dropped all over the place. Evelyn led him through and they turned to forest “Shit they have dogs!” she spoke as some started follow them from behind Ereld looked back and pushed her behind him “I won’t let them hurt you!” he spoke firmly like trying to prove the world that he is right that he is not the lone wolf anymore “Stop there!” one Justicar shouted “Get the prisoners kill the Hunter!” Ereld glanced at them “So you are responsible for my friends death” Ereld spoke soldiers just took a glance at him and laughed “Two against twenty – you are dead nord!” one shouted “You know who I am” Ereld raised his head proudly “I am Ereld Jonah from Riverwood! Come and get me!” some soldiers backed away “No way we need… this is madness” some of them spoke fear in their eyes “I give you ten seconds to run before…” he raised his hand there were light hint of flame there “I will burn you to ashes!” he spoke his brows narrowed “What are you he’s just one man!”  The Justicar mocked him and runned at him with his lightning spell but Ereld stood there and with one movement and his life essence he killed the man he turned to ashes other’s turned to run like scared cats. Evelyn shot him a glare as he came near her and motioned her to move – the old Ereld was back she was sure of that. “Ereld?” she spoke to him “I am sorry I believe he was a good man” Ereld nodded but didn’t turned to her “Speak to me” she demanded him but he just kept his pace and didn’t turned to face her. Then she stopped walking – he turned to her and only looked “We need to keep going – these forest aren’t the safest place!” he spoke “Speak to me” she demanded grabbed his arm to keep him in place he shook his head in disbelief not of disagreement “Tell me what happened to you “ he looked at her “Do you really want to know ?” “Yes!” she answered “Maybe next time – I am not ready to speak about this, and we aren’t exactly in the safe place” he continued “When will you tell me everything!” he turned to her and he smiled a sad smile “Let’s make a deal” he spoke “Oh no I am not leaving your side” she spoke “And I gave my hopes up!” he spoke mockingly at her she gasped “ did you just mock me hunter!” she spoke in disbelief “Yes I believe I did” he smiled at her still the same sad smile “The deal is when we find the kid Arthel spoke about it won’t be easy – cause we don’t know what divines shoved him – he could only give us vague directions” Evelyn looked at him “How many babies there are born this day this damn hour “ she questioned him “I don’t know a lot!” “Yes” she spoke “and how long exactly are this going to take us?” Ereld looked at her “Wait one day in Imperial City break into emperor’s room and gather all documents” he spoke “Are you crazy – people might get hurt – you might get hurt” Ereld looked at her his eyes calm he had a plan “I know the way through the sewers - you will only need to watch the road if any Thalmor is coming – they were focusing on me so they shouldn’t be able to name you yet!” he spoke calmly looking at her and walking north to reach Cyrodiil’s border  - he focused on her “I am not a main figure here” he looked at her with something else “If something were to happen to me promise me  one thing that you will keep searching for kid that might save us all!” she looked at him placed her arm on his shoulder “I will not let anything to happen to you!” she spoke “Not anymore” Ereld looked at her relieved “Why are you with me?” he asked “Real reason” he warned her she looked at him “I don’t know… I just felt I need to go with you – you say that you are not main figure but you act like that  - that’s why perhaps why I am following you, and you might be not main but you will be important somehow I just know it” she spoke “As will you!” he spoke silently but she heard him and smiled. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever - oh doesn't matter :D Stuff happens I guess

 Ereld was in Imperial city his hood downed on his face and he held his arm entangled into Evelyn’s to pretend to be couple. They walked through Arena and looked at bounties there. Ereld glance to see the list of other hunters and biggest amount of gold was suggested over his some kind of khajiit Dro’Shumer and some guy named Freldras “These three” Evelyn spoke and looked in his eyes “They bounty is the biggest” Ereld looked at her “Because they pose more danger and are strongest among their kind” – she covered her mouth with her hand and glanced over her shoulder to look at the guard that stood there Ereld leaned near her “Let’s go we are near” he whispered and kissed her cheek – she knew he was acting but still she blushed. Ereld grabbed her arms and pulled her into garden where entrance into sewer where, he sat on the ground and said “Now we will wait – he always late” he told Evelyn – she nodded and looked at the road. Suddenly man with strange mask appeared “grey fox” greeted Ereld and she managed only stood in awe “The Grey Fox – I need to arrest him for…” Ereld took hold of her arm “Remember” he smiled at her “You are not guard anymore” he looked his smile genuine “You are same criminal as me or him” Ereld turned at fox “And about that bet – you win” he raised his hands in disbelief “I don’t have enough money to pay you” Ereld smiled Fox smiled “As always my friend” Grey fox leaned to greet with Evelyn “And your name my lady?” Ereld frowned at that and fox took notice of that “I am Evelyn” she wanted to make formal greeting but fox stopped her and smiled „Nice meeting you” he turned to Ereld she glanced at him and he nodded she left them both “Ready to ravage Emperors belongings like in old times” Ereld looked at him “Always my friend – do you remember when we did this last time – we were both so young then” Fox laughed “How old we were 16 or 15” he glanced his side from laugh “Remember how emperor looked at us and when you told us both that you are Grey Fox” Ereld looked at him – old friend Fox looked at him “Do you remember how we got all three in trouble Joen was like sorry one that always got all the blame from older ones and you always mange to find a way out” Ereld looked at him sad “I always were that kind of person” Fox placed his comforting hand on his shoulder, and motioned him to move into sever “My men will take Evelyn into hideout – I gave her message… Your plan wasn’t wise enough as Thalmor soldiers came here the other day they tightening security” Ereld nodded “Thanks” he said to him. They walked through sewer looking around for potential danger keeping their movements muffled.  Their voices down they walked and watched “Shit” whispered fox “There’s Thalmor” he looked back at Ereld “I wonder what they are up to” Ereld spoke “Care to find out?” Fox looked at him “You are crazy” he smiled at his friend “I like you!” Ereld stepped out of the shadow “Hey ya fell’as what’cha doin’” Ereld greeted the mand walked near them “Thalmor business be on your way” Ereld smiled at them took away his hood “I thought you were hunting Hunters” Ereld shrugged his shoulders mockingly “Oh well my mistake” One of soldiers shouted “GET THAT NORD DOG!” Ereld turned away his hands beginning to burn with flame he pulled them in front of himself and watched how it take Thalmor soldiers life by turning the min complete ashes. Fox came from front of him. “Shit I thought…” he shook his head “Ereld why did you…” Ereld walked away from Fox his brows still knitted together his nose bridge wrinkled in anger.  Ereld walked further Fox only witnessed how much his dear friend changed since he saw him last ‘By the Divines Joen why did you left us’ thought fox and turned to follow Ereld. They walked in silence that grows uncomfortable. As they reached one entrance Fox asked “You know we still don’t know why Thalmor was here?” Fox asked “Yeah” Ereld responded “I have an idea and that’s not bright at all” he turned to fox “I know how you react when I or others have to hurt people – but that must have been done” Ereld explained to Fox but he just looked at him curiously “Once I knew a man whom I called brother – who would  never hurt other person” Fox shook his head “Now I see that person away from us seeking revenge and leaving destruction” Ereld looked at Fox “What do you mean destruction?” he asked his brows furrowed fox tilted his head up “Ereld I mean people in Bruma – You killed them all pretended that that was plagued creature attack  - and there were orders left from other hunters for you to do that” Fox shook his head “I – we never did such a thing there were creature’s and people were safe in the camp Evelyn she can confirm it…. Shit Thalmor came tried to kill me” Fox looked at him “There were documents with orders and Hunters seal” Fox spoke “We would never leave orders in open once we got them we read them and burn them” Fox shook his head they were near the entrance to emperors tower now “I am sorry Ereld – I don’t believe you…” Guards came from his back and surrounded Ereld –“you have a chance to give up and face public justice” spoke fox Ereld shook his head “How much did they pay you Grey Fox!” Ereld spoke emperor came from behind looked at Ereld his face sad “You know” Ereld paced a bit guards pulled away a bit “We been betrayed – I would never raise my hand against innocent!” Ereld spoke and pulled his hood mages came from the corners with their magic wards raised “You have nowhere to run fire Hunter” spoke emperor  “We will see a bout that” Ereld spoke and let flame came through his body he let his almost full power surge through his body others pulled away – Fox too. Ereld was coming near him soldiers shot arrows at him but his rage and power only rose – arrows didn’t reach him they burned halfway through “Grey Fox” Ereld came he placed his hand on his throat soldiers backed away in horror “Where is she!” Ereld spoke and shook the man – he was so light to him “Where is she!” through gritted thief – his rage was so infinite like tat woman was his lifetime. One guard didn’t managed to keep his cool “In the prison she is in cell Thalmor now questioning her” Ereld glanced at guard and with blast of power he was gone from sewer. He was raging fire around him got even stronger he walked his power reaching his maximum his nose started bleeding but he didn’t thought about it guards were coming at him but he only pushed through they were to afraid to come at him so they shot only arrows – he came into prison to see tortured prisoners – old soldiers brave men that once walked streets freely – Thalmor had corrupted everything – not a secret to him that Hunters leaders were planning to attack Thalmor. He dispatched Thalmor by killing them Evelyn was recently pulled over table and tangled he came near her and with the blazing fire he turned another Altmer to dust.

When he came to her his flames and anger extinguished. He barricaded them to buy himself some time – soldiers were trying to push through though. He stumbled near her unable to stand anymore ha wasted too much power his life was fading now, he released Evelyn, and fell to the ground she was immediately on him “Ereld” she clapped his clammy face “Ereld!” she shouted “Please come back!” she pleaded him “They are coming I can’t hold them back. He breathed in – he didn’t noticed that he had lost his consciousness and Evelyn was cling against his chest he raised his hand to brush through her hair – he wanted to make sure she was real – she raised her head tears were in her dark eyes “I thought I lost you” she spoke and helped him to stand up. Barricades didn’t held any longer they walked deeper into prison Ereld asked her “Do you remember the story!” his voice was weak and it was torment to make him speak he coughed and blood spilled from his mouth “Please be silent – she spoke to him – almost sobbing”. Ereld smiled at her his sweat mouth “The story about champion of Cyrodiil” he raised his head a bit to look proud of something and pulled her into one cell “Come on” he spoke silently his bravery to speak was met with another cough. Ereld with Evelyn’s help opened cell and entered it he managed to struggle near the wall where he pulled the chain “And after all these years they still didn’t learned their lesson” Ereld spoke and coughed as they entered he quickly with wince turned around and pulled chain once more wall closed behind them they were in cave. Ereld looked at her. She held him close – she was like light after dark storm and he felt after all these years like he was falling in love with her – he looked at her intensively as they struggled down the path she laid him down some times killing goblins there or there he looked at her but after awhile he began to felt like sleep was coming to him and after awhile while she led them out he fell into slumber…

He awoke near campfire she was looking at him – he was sleep again another nightmare – this time without power to block it out it was more intense. His ribs – his all body hurt from it and as he took a look at the woman that very badly kept guarding them he smiled and looked at her as she slept ‘I am in gig trouble!’ he thought. As he tried to get up and place her in his place he winced from pain still in his body ‘This time overdid myself’ she woke at the sound ‘Such heavy sleeper waking up only now’ he smiled at her and laid his head back on the bedroll. She stud up and looked at his eyes “You never…” she gasped for air “You never told me that this could kill you” she spoke. Ereld looked at her “It wouldn’t kill me but if there were enemies around then and only then I would be dead” he spoke trying to reassure her she looked at him and placed her hand on his forehead “Please be more careful” something thigh clenched into his chest and he looked at her he wanted to reassure her wanted to pull her closer but he didn’t ‘How can I say this’ he thought his eyes narrowing shut ‘I want her’ he thought. Evelyn laid near him “Please don’t leave me again” Ereld looked at her “I…I promise!” he began smiling again like long time before he wasn’t alone anymore he wasn’t lone wolf anymore like in Bruma months ago – he knows Evelyn at least three months now.                               


	7. Chapter 7

“Hey where are we going?” “Back to city” Ereld walked but still his muscles were sore he could barely stood or walk “Are you crazy?” Ereld looked at her his face calm but sweat on his face and expression in his eyes told something to Evelyn “We still need that information!” Evelyn came closer to him “Ereld is there any people we might trust?” He looked at her “I…” he began to speak his body felt another shock wave of pain. Ereld took a deep breath “I don’t know” he lowered his head. Evelyn came closer to him “At least we can trust each other” she smiled at him “You still need rest” Ereld smiled at her but then he lowered his head again “Can’t afford that now” he spoke and moved further. Ereld entered one sewer system and after awhile they came in to city “Some thing’s not right!” Ereld looked around “Stay close to me!” he spoke quietly but firmly. Evelyn nodded and stood near him holding onto his arm. Ereld leaned near the wall and glanced through shadow into street “Bodies lay on the ground with bitten necks – plagued creatures walked   the streets – among them Thalmor soldiers. Ereld looked at her “Well this is bad” he told her “Entire city is dead” Evelyn looked at him “But... We… You… They will blame hunters for this” she stuttered Ereld looked at the dead city ad again turned to her  “Let them – we know the truth” He looked at her “You won’t be able to avoid these things – please get out of the city” “And what about you” Ereld shook his head “This is my duty – we need to find that kid to save the world no matter what I will send bird to you” Ereld spoke she shook her head tears falling from her face “Find Ferill – he’s harbinger of the companions and bring those papers to him” Ereld gave her instructions she shook her head “No I Will…” he crashed his lips onto hers and she fell silent. She tasted her tears and his too – she deepened the kiss and closed her eyes. Ereld pulled away and looked at her “Please” he pleaded his eyes sad pain in them. She looked back at him and turned to leave through where they came from. He turned back on the road his muscles fighting his movements but he stood up. He glanced back at entrance took a deep breath and walked forward into road. He looked at creatures running at him and walked at them his arms empty his weapons broke that day he fought in the sewers. Ereld started running his body fighting his movements he wanted to yell from pain and attacks but he pushed forward into the tower.

Ereld climbed the wall barely and looked down as arrows came at him – his wounds were sewer but he managed to push forward through walls. Undead followed him – he gathered some energy and killed some of them at the entrance, and barged into tower. Ereld looked up and saw some soldiers standing alive without a scratch – good and bad thing for now. “Is that – the hunter!” one of them spoke “Yah!” Ereld spoke and looked at the man “Oh shit this is **The** Hunter - Ereld” Ereld shook his head “I am not going to hurt you” he spoke trying to reassure them “I don’t even have a weapon” he looked at the guards that lowered their guard a bit “What happened here after I left?” he spoke to guard “Thalmor betrayed us let daedras in” one spoke  a mage “Can I try to heal your wounds!” mage spoke Ereld glanced at him with horror he still didn’t trust magic “I am sorry it’s just…” Ereld shook his head ‘It’s just healing magic nothing bad will come from this’ he thought “Yeah… ok… You can try” Ereld spoke, he glanced at soldiers “I am not enemy Thalmor betrayed the world they attacked those people in Bruma after I saved them and the best part they came to me to kill me after I saved those people” Ereld spoke guards looked at him in disbelief one came closer “I believe him – I got letter from my sister one day after everything happened in Bruma – she wrote me about the man that saved them and that he was lying for now in the cot healing his wounds” he glanced at Ereld mage finally came closer and started to heal Ereld’s wounds at first Ereld shivered a bit “You don’t like magic” Ereld looked at man that worked near him “No that’s…Not” he stuttered smiled at healer. Soldier that spoke to him or about him gave him a sword “I believe we will need to fight sooner or later” Ereld looked at him “Maybe” he said smiling at guard “What do you mean” woman came closer to him “There are secret entrance in Emperors room” “How do you know about this?” one guard asked “Emperor is dead” other remarked. Ereld lowered his head – he knew old man grew here with other hunters to be. “Shit” he spoke and wiped sweat from his forehead “That’s” his eyes narrowed anger visible. Guards walked away “I will get you all to safety count on me” he spoke to guards “But you will owe me a favor – spread only truth and stay hidden” he said and stud up “Your wound’s!” spoke healer “Not now more pressing matters” Ereld said and led man through the tower  “Here” they entered emperors room . “Search for papers about hunters!” Ereld spoke “They will be hidden! I know…” something below crashed “Barricades one soldier cried in horror “Get inside!” shouted Ereld they all run inside and barricaded the door with large bed soldiers pulled away near window – the town bellow was illuminated by red light – everything burned – people dead others dead but walked the streets “ _Hunter”_ came silent voice Ereld looked around others herd that too. _“Hunter!” -_  This time louder.   ** _“Hunter!”_**   - Behind him figure materialized and thrown him back into wall he stood up later and glanced at the thing. “Nice seeing you again Namira” he spoke “How dare you mortal speak to me in such a tone!” Soldiers stood there backed away in poor horror “I am sorry bitch I was not aware of this!”Ereld spoke figure was immediately near him “You will not…” it grabbed him by the neck “Speak where are hunter’s documents” Ereld looked at her “Old man didn’t tell you… Neither will I” he spoke enraging her even more. She clenched his throat even more and with more furious thrown him back at the wall. She was on him again clenching him at the wall “I admire your bravery human – but you will tell me” Ereld nodded one soldier where to look while creature was mesmerized by his eyes. Soldier got documents and hid them in his sac, and slowly backed away near his comrades. “Shit yourself bitch” he said to her to make her even more furious she clenched him again and thrown him near fireplace ‘This is the exit’ soldiers stood near window, not prepared to face deadra. Ereld pulled one of his hands back but figure noticed it “Dirty tricks human – don’t think you will fight me with fire again!” she spoke and grabbed his hand – she plucked her nails in his flesh and Ereld felt how his arm cracked broken – she broke his arm and now blood runned through it he could feel bones moving but still he managed to mark the fireplace soldiers noticed it – this entree led to small island near the Imperial city so they will be safe he used that rarely more often used the one that was in the basement in the tower where he was planning to get in the first place – this one was on his knowledge no one else knew about it just him. Soldiers moved through the fireplace – while Ereld gathered last bit of Essence to fight. As Namira pulled him up again he putted his broken arm behind his back and gathered the last fire to attack her. “Now tell me mortal – where is it?” it spoke to him. Ereld looked at her smiled “Don’t be stupid!” his cocky smile made her even angrier. She thrown him again into fireplace he winced when his arm hit it. But when she came closer he released flame from his hand she backed away screaming and was gone again – Ereld took a deep breath sitting on the ground only breathing – he coughed up blood again. Doors crashed and enemy came into room. Ereld leaned into fireplace and opened entrance once more before things could see him. He fell through the hole and after some seconds he was on the ground with his back it was struggle for him to breath  - people started to gather around him and familiar voice came to him “Ev…” he stirred to speak but felt a pressure on his chest “Ereld… Forgive me I couldn’t leave…” he took one more heavy breath , and everything else went black.

After that kiss and those words she was unable to leave him and after she saw soldiers coming from the island – she for some reason started asking them about Ereld. “He stayed behind – saved us!” one sad but cheerful soldier spoke. “Where did you came from?” she asked “There!” soldier pointed and led her in the place – others followed. Evelyn entered the tunnel and after the walk she saw Ereld on the ground – his blood was everywhere. She gasped and run near him “Ev…” his voice was broken surprised and probably he would be angry later. She tried to apologize but he stirred and stopped breathing after some time. She placed her hands on him with healing magic – after awhile other mage joined also they tried to heal him, but this – as one soldier remarked – wasn’t the place. They took scattered horses and cart from somewhere and   moved from great city.

They were far away now in camp in some forested region. Ereld breathed again but he still was unconscious. Evelyn sat near him with papers soldier brought her and looked at them. ‘Ereld Jonah from Riverwood son of farmers – his family was with old blood – his father (ex-soldier) already thought him fighting skills – weapon master. Siblings: Eriole Jonah age four and Luke Jonah age six. Ereld oldest of three – possible hunter element fire he used it again recently (age 12).’ Evelyn looked at him ‘he was so young when he was taken from his home’ she thought and read further reports ‘Destruction of Riverwood: Hunter were betrayed by earth Hunter Rolf – with ancient Daedric power Molag Ball and his minions destroyed the village. Hunter Arthel, Hunter Ereld and Hunter Joen were present defended town’s remains with aid of Dragonborn – Harbinger of companions. Hunter Joen dead, Hunter Arthel hurt - wound not sever, Hunter Ereld – badly injured, almost died during the battle survived through aid. The same day hit on Whiterun occurred. Damage was done by vampires and powerful mage. Hunter Ereld was present – tried to stop attack severely injured.’ She looked at him and almost yelped from surprise “Good reading” he asked and smiled at her. He was looking at her with unreadable expression “I am sorry I shouldn’t have…” she stuttered “Shouldn’t have what – read that or stay here?” he asked still the same expression “read that” she looked at him brows furrowed   “You know I am not defenseless, I can protect myself!” she spoke. Ereld released the breath and looked at her – smiled softly “I know… I just…” she placed her hand on his chest “I know, I understand” Ereld looked at her “You couldn’t wait for me?” smiled “Nope I don’t think so!” she spoke and smiled back at him, she glanced through the papers once more “You think emperor still gathered that information” Ereld nodded “Yeah he never betrayed us – just acted like that – Namira made that clear” he spoke “We just need…” he tried to sit up but pain shot through his back and he laid back again winced in pain she placed her hand on his shoulder with healing magic. “Feeling better!” she asked Ereld hummed feeling as pain gone away. He liked her touch – he tried to lean near her – but as she read his mind she leaned at him and pressed her lips to his – he deepened the kiss and tried to pull her over but again his wounds protested – she smiled at him “Next time!” he smiled back “Now back to report” she said and opened it “What happened in Whiterun?”  Ereld looked at her - her hand came near his and entwined into his fingers “Well where to start – Molag Ball enthralled Joen turned him to vampire he destroyed the town – he was enthralled because he couldn’t yet unlock his power – he almost killed me I meat Dragonborn and went to Riverwood only to find ashes and death…” he stopped took a deep breath “Everything else in that report is correct, Arthel soldier that came there wrote that” Ereld spoke – Evelyn looked at him gripped his hand a little stronger “You know…” he started to speak a little more “I knew Joen almost all my childhood – when I was taken and brought to Cyrodiil other kids mocked me because I was weaker – than they Joen was the first friend I made he stood up for me later I did the same for him” Ereld spoke his expression killed “But when in Riverwood I was given order” he choked on his words Evelyn was looking softly at him rubbing his hand with hers “Order to kill him” Ereld spoke “I knew what must be done” he shook his head in the bed “After that I hated everything I lost everything – no home no family nothing – everyone dead – except me – I decided to go alone for some time – Arthel let me giving me some stupid task to keep me preoccupied” Evelyn looked at him placed her hand on his forehead and traced it through his hair  “And now you are here” she spoke and kissed him at the cheek “Now I am here” she smiled at him sat there for a minute and watched as he felt asleep again into another hard dream.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short one :D

_“You really thought you can escape me?” Everything was a fire “Can you really run?” the same voice “You can’t run can’t hide – everyone despise hunters!”_

Some soft movement stirred him out of his dream “Ereld!” woman’s voice “Ereld listen to me!” she spoke softly Ereld opened his eyes and looked at her “Evelyn…” he looked at her – then smiled. She placed her hand on his forehead “I am sorry…” he spoke she looked at him smiled “Don’t be! I am here for you „she spoke and kissed his cheek. “Can you walk – we need to move” she spoke softly “What? Are they close?” Ereld jolted from bedroll “Man came this evening – said he’s a hunter he can sense them like you can with Vampire’s or something” “So they are close” Ereld winced when he laid back in his bedroll probably that guy from High Rock came “So you can’t stand!” she spoke. Ereld’s right ear sting horribly now, so he covered it with his hand. Evelyn noticed his movement “What’s wrong?” she asked “Nothing” he spoke all a bit too loudly “You…Can’t…” Ereld nodded. She leaned down and kissed his cheek “Let me” she spoke her hand glowed with healing magic – Ereld gulped and closed his eyes. Her magic was soothing and calm softening sound in his right ear he could hear again with that side a little better “Your hearing is bad in the right side?” she looked at him but already knew the answer  Ereld nodded and looked at her “A little bit” he spoke again normally. Man was observing and standing near the entrance to the tent “So how long are you planning to play lone wolf?” he asked Ereld looked at him “What’s the situation?” he asked the man “Not good they are falling to notice us but it’s better to move…. And yeah you must be the Ereld – fire hunter!” Ereld nodded “Strange I imagined you older, but no matter it’s been a long time since we got this powerful fire hunter – things really might go downfall” man continued to speak “And this woman” he glanced at Evelyn “You know … I like her!” he spoke Evelyn blushed. Man was redguard muscular his black long hair neck long and his dark brown eyes turned to Evelyn and Ereld. “You must be Freldras and I don’t like you!” Ereld spoke “Why such a harsh words… ouch you wound me!” Evelyn smiled and placed her hand on Ereld’s.  Freldras caught a movement and smile “Why do always bad boys getting good girls” Evelyn smiled at the man “Ereld not bad… He’s….” Ereld tugged at her arm. She smiled at him and he continued her smile – Ereld never felt anything like that. “So love birds… You are getting me sick… and by the way we need to get to Elsweyr border our dear khajiit is having trouble” Redguard spoke bowed and left “I am leaving you two privately” he mocked them. Ereld looked at Evelyn she smiled at him her smile genuine and she leaned down to kiss him – he returned the kiss. When they broke away from the lost of air Ereld tried to stand again, he managed with help he still wobbled a bit “You need a rest!” she spoke to him and tugged at his arm “We can’t” he spoke and placed some of his weight on her “I need new weapons and…” “Here” redguard gave him some daggers and bow with arrows. Ereld nodded to him “So E what’s the plan” “Take these soldiers and move near Elsweyr don’t put them in danger if that’s not required. I and Eve are going to find the boy that was to save us and find lightning hunter after all this is the time we have to – he is in Skyrim still I will have some help there and there are safe place near Winterhold”. Redguard nodded and walked away. Evelyn smiled at him “You just called me Eve” she smile Ereld place his left hand behind his neck and rubbed it “I think I did” he looked at her “Is this alright” “It’s perfect” she leaned at him almost making him fell down.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no nightmares

They were near stables near some village at north. “We need to get some horses” Ereld whispered to Evelyn. “And you are planning to steal them…” Ereld smiled at her “No – borrow – is more correct word” She smiled at him and hit his arm playfully. He leaned at her and captured her lips with his own. She leaned at him and smiled against his lips “Trust me!” Ereld spoke silently as he placed one more kiss on her cheek “Always” she said breathlessly to him. Ereld walked away – sneaked away. He sneaked by the stable and turned to capture two horses on their reins. AS he did that and walked away he left some gold beside stable where horses stood. Evelyn smiled at him as he walked near her “It will be easier to travel!” Ereld spoke calmly – smiled at Evelyn, she returned his smile. “You always act like that?” she asked “Act how? Kindly? Stubbornly?...” he trailed of “Like some arrogant bastard” she spoke playfully at him “But you like it” he came closer to her and gave her one of the horses reins, he entangled his fingers with hers and leaned near her he felt as her breath became raged and smiled at her “You like it” he spoke, Evelyn nodded and captured his lips again.

They rode close to each other Ereld always managed to smile when she was looking at him, she then smile back, blush and turn away. Ereld finally found some peace in other person. “You always been away from this land” she spoke her eyes shone “Not always” Ereld spoke after some time “Most of the time yes” after I was taken to train I never saw my family again – too much danger for them” Ereld spoke she placed her arm on his “It must have been very hard  for you?” Ereld looked at her his expression softening again “At first yes – I didn’t know anyone and I was youngest among those kids… There were a lot of noble’s there…. I mean kids they came there every day to train, they could have gone home… but I couldn’t… and then I met Joen he was my friend.” Ereld smiled at her “One time just after a diner me Joen and as you know grey fox – well he was different at that time, different person… Well we sneaked into emperors room and stole some of his clothes” Ereld chuckled Evelyn eyed him in disbelief “You did what?” “Stole clothes and putted them all over barracks” Ereld laughed quietly as they rode further into mountains soon they will reach Skyrim “At first it was fun Emperor running in to our class about magic and shouting at everyone speaking about committed theft and then he ordered some soldiers to gather all those clothes… We loved old man he was like father to us all… but he needed to loosen up a bit so we did all those pranks…” Ereld’s smile quickly turned in to sad one “And after all this time I didn’t managed to save them “ he sighed and looked at Evelyn “So what about you what about your family ?”   “My family is in Anvil… They should be safe there… “Ereld looked at her and climbed of off his horse he took parchment and started to scribble something “What are you doing?” Evelyn asked “Note for Ferill… You are worried about your family, and I don’t want you to lose them… We are going for a visit” Ereld spoke he called for his trusted bird and sent a message to Ferill “What did you wrote to him?” “Urgent business in Cyrodiil see you after week keep to the plan find them” Ereld explained and came closer to her. He placed his hand on top of hers she leaned down a bit and almost fell from the horse. Ereld smiled and caught her. He stepped a bit closer and the kissed her after that placed her back in the reins.  After he reached his horse and climbed on Evelyn was already racing down the mountain in the direction of Anvil. “Hey wait up!” he shouted to her “Don’t be late slow one” she shouted to him mockingly Ereld took the challenge.

They were a day away from Anvil and it’s already were getting dark Evelyn was almost sleeping in her saddle. Ereld pulled over, he found a safe place to rest their heads in the forest.  Evelyn tied her horse near the tree and watched as Ereld was preparing the camp as always didn’t prepared the campfire afraid of things that might see it. “Ereld…” Evelyn yawned Ereld turned to her and his eyes softened she liked that about him “I like how you smile” she said tiredly her mind muzzled by the weariness and loss of sleep Ereld chuckled “Come on lets go to sleep sleepyhead” Evelyn looked at him “My head isn’t sleeeeeppppy…” she yawned again Ereld came closer to her and lifted her up she pulled her hands behind his back and looked at him as he carried her in her bedroll. He laid near her and she wrapped her hands around his waist, she rested her head on his chest. Ereld inhaled deeply enjoying comfort that she always gave to him. Evelyn shivered – nights could get cold around here Ereld stood up and took some blankets from his bag. Evelyn was looking angrily at the empty spot as if she couldn’t believe he was gone. Ereld wanted to laugh – her expression was funny but he settled back near her again smiling and watching as she found comfortable position again. Their new armor placed above their heads and weapons rested near them, but he couldn’t sleep – to afraid of another nightmare. He laid there and watched how she slept peacefully, kissed her forehead and then looked at the dark sky – moons shone brightly that night stars were visible so he occupied on counting them.

_“Well well, what do we have here?” Joen spoke “Always into stars” Ereld raised his head slightly “Nope – just the same dream over and over again – I am alone fighting and some creature’s” Joen shook his head “You know you have wield imagination friend – Even when we were in the emperors personal room – do you know he had some different rooms indifferent keeps some documents to”…_

“Shit!” Ereld jolted from the sleep Evelyn raised too all groggy Ereld immediately turned to her “I am sorry I didn’t…” she silenced him with a kiss “Don’t apologize… What time it is?” she asked and looked around the sky still was dark and stars still shone brightly “Did you had another nightmare?” she asked while Ereld tried to place pieces together   “I- I Don’t know…” he spoke she leaned at him and brushed through his now wet hair his body was covered in cold sweat ‘ whatever I saw in those dreams…’ he shook his aching head ‘I didn’t paid enough attention to it…’ he shook it again, but then he felt  warm hands on his face “I am here now” she spoke and hugged him tightly. His hands shook and he released his breath – he didn’t realize he was holding it his hair now a mess covered his head – they were longer now till his ears dark black hair. She looked at him again soothing him and brushing her hand through his hair. “You need to take these clothes of… you might get cold if you stayed like that” she remarked Ereld moved a bit and placed his hands near his shirt but failed his hands still shook “Let me help you” she spoke and Ereld nodded – blushing. She raised his shirt through his head and looked at him he shivered from the cold she took one blanket and wrapped him in it “I don’t want to see you hurt…” she spoke silently “I care to much for you” she spoke but other words were on her mind “As do I” Ereld spoke but his voice was tired ragged. She leaned into him again feeling his farm chest she wrapped her hands around him through the blanket – leaned to kiss him and said goodnight to him one more time – but neither of them slept she traced patterns on his chest and he looked at her like she was the only good thing in this world.

He wrapped his hand around her and pulled his hood she did the same and leaned into him they walked into Anvil holding onto each other and smiling at each other at given chance. She led him down the road, but his eyes met abandoned mansion “What is that?” he leaned near her ear and she shivered from his warm breath and silent words “That’s Champions of Cyrodiil’s house” she spoke “I heard about it from stories but never saw it in the real life” Evelyn snorted “Well he had lots of houses” he leaned near her and gave her cheek small peck “Still it’s amazing – at least  this is the only thing that even Aldmeri admires” he spoke to her “Come on – we are near their house” “Yeah” Ereld spoke. As they came near the house he saw lady that looked older than she was expected and man sitting but not looking at people just through them. Evelyn smiled and came near them. “Mom, dad…” Ereld inside done funny spin around as he kept close to her, man flinched at familiar voice “Eve” he spoke silently and motioned them inside as the doors where closed man looked through the window and the woman looked at them both with tears in her eyes – the expression of pure joy in her face “Eve – my little girl” she came rushing and hugged her man followed afterwards “Aldmeri those bastards said you were dead…” man trailed of “Jayden – your brother went to Bruma – we didn’t saw him since” Evelyn flinched “He didn’t… “she spoke and came closer to Ereld she tugged at his armor “Ereld…” she looked at him expectantly “I don’t know… but you will stay here… it’s still too dangerous for you to go there” Ereld spoke “But…” “No but Eve… I won’t let anyone hurt you” Man came closer to them “Who are you anyway” he spoke standing between Evelyn and Ereld “I am Ereld from Riverwood” man looked at him at the moment then patted  him on the shoulder “Good to meet you” he said and Evelyn smiled as Ereld released air he was holding she walked closer to him and pulled his hood away “It’s much better this way” she said and leaned at him smiling he looked at her again she closed her eyes and almost doze of “Do you have a room here maybe one that hid her better I don’t know what might come next and I want her safe” Ereld spoke “Hey..” she hit his chest plate playfully Man and woman nodded to him as Evelyn started to doze off again. Ereld took her from the ground and carried her to the appointed room; he laid her in the bed and gave her a lingering kiss, then walked away. When they were outside that room “Do you have any other entrance to this house?” Man pointed to other side “Yes that one – and what happened at Bruma” “Aldmeri…” Ereld spoke and man nodded “I understand – stupid elves can’t trust them “Ereld smiled at the man and left the house feeling safety in this city, he pulled his hood on and walked the streets.

The house called to him he walked near it jumped over small fence and looked at the street no one was there he knelt down and picked the lock opening the doors. Ereld walked inside and looked around no one were there – nothing – empty house with cobwebs rats and spiders “I hate spiders: as one little fella runned near him. Ereld walked down the stairs into the basement and looked around “So you finally came” came ghost of the man dressed into crusaders armor  Ereld backed away a bit and prepared his fire “Don’t need to get all fired up kid” the man spoke “I am divine crusader – I came here to help you” “How can I trust you?” Ereld spoke to him “After all that happened to you – yes it’s hard for you to trust everyone – almost everyone” Ereld lowered his head “Now listen the kid you are searching for is Taylor Ferian he is in Skyrim lives in Riften – he is safe for the moment – but not long when he will grow up your task will be to teach him and prepare him – now live your life and protect others as time to find him didn’t came yet and if you came or your friends comes closer to him you won’t be able to find him there” the ghost were gone leaving his old hunter weapons in its wake his trusty knifes and bow and Evelyn’s staff ‘she probably misses it, best to head back into house’.

He walked back into house through back door man greeted him “I will stay one day here and then leave” Ereld spoke Evelyn climbed up the stairs and jumped into his arms “Don’t do this alone – please” Ereld held her up and smiled “You will always be at my side” she smiled at him “Look what I found” Ereld gave her staff “How did you?” Ereld smile at her “Long story… Too little sleep” he yawned old man and woman looked at them and smiled. Evelyn led Ereld down into small room and helped him to climb into bed – somehow he knew he will be sleeping peacefully now.     


	10. Chapter 10

Evelyn woke at the warm feeling next to her – Ereld still was sleeping peacefully, not bothered by any nightmare. She light with her hand traced his scar on the right cheek and dark circles that marked his tired eyes – he looked tired but peaceful. Evelyn wondered how many days – how long he hadn’t slept this calmly. Suddenly he stirred and his eyes shot open at first not recognizing the place but latter he saw her and smiled his warm tired smile “Slept well” he asked her “Yes” she answered and rewarded him with a kiss.

Later Ereld got up and gone to prepare for the road Evelyn came behind him and hugged him placing her head on his shoulder “Do you really need to leave me here?” Ereld turned to look at her eyes “Yes as I said it’s too dangerous for you” “So you just planning to leave me in the city were Thalmor could come and… and” Ereld turned to her and hugged her – pulled her to his chest. “I am not losing you – I will come back!”  “It’s a promise then” she spoke to him her lips close to his “It is” Ereld spoke and kissed her “I need to go” later he whispered this to her and turned to leave.

 

He one more time turned to look at Anvil “Does it always this hard to leave” he spoke to himself and turned to leave this city behind “Foolish man!” Ereld shook his head and took his horse from the stable “Gone there alone…” he talked to himself, but he knew that he would blame anyone that would step between him and Evelyn. He mounted the horse and rode to Bruma.

When he saw old mountains he dismounted the horse and sent him away horse rode back the way they came. Ereld carefully stepped onto the road and with caution walked near the city his bow with arrow at the ready. “ _Where I came first you return”_ woman’s voice spoke “WELL BITCH NOTHING CHANGED” Ereld remarked – he already knew that this lair is Namira’s “Except this time you are not alone!” shouted Freldras  “ _How nice I can kill two hunter’s at a time!”_ shouted thing and wind came closer to them  “Doubt that!” Freldras with one swift movement launched at the thing “Because I know where you are Namira” “Nice” spoke Ereld and prepared his weapon. Freldras fought but Ereld couldn’t keep track of them so he just stood there kept his guard after some time he heard shrieking and Freldras stood there victoriously. Ereld came near him “Shouldn’t you be near Elsevier?” “Nope our dear Khajiit took over your men – they are wining…. Shouldn’t you be in Skyrim – nope something unexpected happened…” “To you to” spoke Freldras “My weapon just returned – I thought I destroyed it ten years ago!” Freldras spoke excitedly “Ghost appeared and said to keep guard some old hero” Freldras continued “To you to hm” Ereld spoke silently “So what are you doing here?” Freldras turned to Ereld “Searching for a man named Jayden” “Isn’t that great… You again getting back your feelings” Ereld glanced at Freldras “Did anyone ever told you that you have the worst sense of humor” Freldras smiled “Just you my friend… Just you” and he leaned on Ereld’s shoulder -  “so tell me you are fighting with that bow?” “Yes what of it” “Nothing nothing” Freldras smiled “Just… I haven’t seen dragon bone Bow in ages” Ereld shook his head “Come on now let’s go”.

Both men entered the old city Ereld glanced over the walls observing everything “If I would be stupid adventurer where do I hide?”  Ereld spoke to himself but Freldras heard it and remarked “Tavern – the only place is tavern” and laughed. Ereld shook his head and gripped his weapon stronger. “Ok” when they reached the tavern Freldras knocked on the doors “Hello we are searching… stupid adventurers can someone point us in the right direction?” he shouted to the door and laughed “Clown” Ereld spoke and smiled “IS-IS you are alive don’t you?” spoke man’s voice from the door’s “Pretty sure yeah we came to rescue at least my friend here did” Freldras spoke. Man opened the door and gulped “You are the hunter” he pointed finger at Ereld “Ups” Freldras spoke Ereld forgot to put on his hood “Shit!” Ereld spoke. People came storming out of the tavern “So you are the monster…” came young man “I am not a monster… I’ve been in Anvil people there sent me to save you”  man came closer to him “You know who I am! Do you know who I am!? I am Jayden from Anvil – you killed my sister” he shook his head “Do you remember even her name was Evelyn” Ereld’s eyes widened “Evelyn she’s…” man came closer to him and hit his face – Ereld’s ear started to sting in pain “You asshole don’t you dare to speak her name” man wanted to kick Ereld but Freldras stopped “If he had been the killer you described you wouldn’t be stand-in here… And after all your sister is safe in… Ereld where is she” Ereld coughed and spoke all too bit too loudly “In Anvil… shit!” he covered his right ear – pain was almost unbearable “She’s alive” boy spoke in disbelief “Aldmeri set us all up we both are hunters” people looked at them in awe at least they looked at Freldras because Ereld was still on the ground “we need to move” spoke Freldras “And do you have a healer here” “Nope why?” asked Jayden “My companion isn’t feeling too well – at least give us some bandages”  Jayden looked at his pack and searched for bandages when he found them he smiled and gave them to Freldras. After awhile the team went on the road together – Freldras helped Ereld to walk.

Trip was uneventful they quickly reached Anvil and Jayden Freldras and Ereld entered the city by night. Ereld was tired almost always plagued by pain in his right ear – he didn’t spoke entire trip – his voice was too loud now. As they entered the house – Evelyn was sitting in front and waiting for them. “You are here” she runned at Jayden “You stubborn idiot” she hugged him Ereld felt pang of jealousy but kept silent Freldras made himself known and stepped closer to Evelyn almost knocking Ereld down. “Sorry pal” Freldras spoke Ereld nodded and Evelyn released her grip on her brother turned to Ereld and hugged him tightly “I missed you” she whispered to him and Ereld smiled at her – his smile was forced through gritted thief painful smile. Evelyn looked at Freldras and narrowed her brows “What happened?” she asked Freldras came to speak but Jayden came first “That’s my fault I didn’t know you were alive so I hit him… Kind of…. He didn’t manage to recover” Evelyn looked at him angrily “You did what now!” she scolded at him, but Ereld gripped her tighter she turned to him and he shook his head “I know l…” she almost said those words but managed to stop “What are you hurt badly?” she asked him Ereld shook his head and smiled at her again the same smile “The same thing like that time in the camp” he nodded slowly looking at her and smiling a bit “Hey what about us?” asked Freldras “Nothing stay hidden for now” “Right, right come Jay show me where to get a drink here” “Let’s try tavern” Evelyn looked at them “No taverns” she said Freldras looked  at her “Well tell us then the story how you kissed THE hunter” Freldras mocked and Ereld was fighting urge to hit him “Lead him to the tavern” Jayden smiled at her “Oh well then” he smiled “Sorry for hitting your boyfriend” Now seriously Ereld wanted to hit them both and was ready to just do that but Evelyn’s firm hand on his chest stopped him. He nodded to her and let her to lead him away.

He was on her bed again feeling her soothing warm magic that flowed through his skin, he listened how she hummed the old tune to him and smiled. Once in awhile she leaned down to kiss him and give soft brush through his hair, he loved her  - he never thought this would be possible to him – to fall in love with someone, but here she was. After a while he was dozing off and she laid beside him and with fingers draw through his scars.

_“You might want to run hunter!” mocking voice came “Namira is angry at you!” the same voice “So Molag Ball is it” Ereld spoke and looked around “I am not afraid of you” “Are you boy – soon – soon you will die and no one will hold me back I WILL DESTROY EVERYTHING” he spoke but this time it was different – closer. Ereld looked around again and felt force pushing him painfully down “Give it up mortal” voice spoke…_

Ereld jolted from his sleep – he heard soothing voice and hands around him “Don’t worry I am here” she spoke “Evelyn” recognition hit him “I am sorry… I” She smiled at him “Don’t be” she raised her hand and placed it on his forehead “at least fewer is gone”  he looked at her puzzled “Always when you have these strange dreams where you speak in them you have feather…” she checked again “Care to explain why?”  Ereld looked at her then covered his face in his hands “They won’t leave…I- This thing deadra the strongest of us can sense them but also they can reach out to us through the damn dreams” Evelyn looked worried who is reaching out to you Ereld looked at her his eyes shoving fear he was afraid again like in Riverwood at that time – he shook his head “You read the report – that thing that almost killed me – Molag Ball” – Evelyn sat there stunned – but Freldras came crashing into their room “Hey lovebirds – I mean Ereld did you felt it to – she spoke to me – did he do the same” Ereld nodded “Shit the town is in danger!” Evelyn looked at them both Ereld was in shock and Freldras was looking at him for guidance after all he was the strongest “Ereld” Evelyn spoke and looked at him he still was sitting still his head lowered hands on it. She dropped blanket over his shoulder and tried to sooth him – but images just didn’t left him – Riverwood fight – people dying, blood. “Please return to us” Evelyn spoke and hugged him tightly. Ereld snapped out of the living dream and gave her the look of determination “Freldras warn Jayden, Evelyn you will lead the people out of here” Freldras runned to warn Jayden “What about you” she spoke Ereld got up from his bed “I will lead this fight” Evelyn looked at him with awe “If I am destined to lead the hunters for now I will do that – we will not falter” he spoke in determination – but suddenly stumbled back a bit “What’s wrong?” Evelyn asked “Vampires are coming this fight will happen and something more with them – well it’s time I took my revenge on that beast” Evelyn looked at him again “Freldras can you tell me what our positions here?” Freldras came into room “We have some hunters here this town has our hideout after all” “Can you call them to work” Ereld turned to Evelyn again came closer to her and kissed her she deepened the kiss “Don’t leave me after I found you” Evelyn told him “I-I can’t promise that not this time” Ereld smiled at her his sorry smile. Jayden came crashing down “People are preparing to leave tomorrow morning some guards that still believes in you and herd the truth as they are saying is staying to fight The keep is ready to take on planning at your command” Jayden spoke. “Ok so the game is about to start.  “Brother what game? Please no… Ereld you can’t do this alone!” Ereld looked at her  “I am not alone anymore” he spoke to her  “Leave us” he told Jayden and Freldras.

As they left Ereld turned to Evelyn and kissed her again she leaned at him and tugged at his shirt. He helped her get out of her clothing and kissed her again furiously. After some time he was sheathed in her and they both made love. Ereld raised his head at her and smiled “I believe we have time till morning my love” he said to her and smile “I love you to” she spoke and felt the happiness fill her. “Don’t leave please” she spoke “I can’t promise that but I will say this I will try as best as I can to come back to you!” he said to her and kissed her again giving her the same feeling of love again and again making love to her.

Ereld and Evelyn entered the keep Ereld looked like war commander at this point his armor shone white with wolf hovering on his armors front his helmet covered his head but when given time he could lover the helmet and it would cover his face to – wolf was entwined on it also it had some colors of red like fire he commanded. Ereld entered the keep proudly as warrior he is count was looking at him mesmerized as the women’s that cleaned that place. Ereld carried sword handle was red but blade was bright and almost white, he also had shield with dragon on it Tamriel’s symbol. Evelyn stood beside him and watched how he moved to look at the map. Deciding were what troops should go and what to do. As he left gain to the barracks to talk to the men there she noticed that countess was smiling at her as did all the others Anvil’s people never liked Thalmor they were inclined to silently help Hunters.

“Now only night awaits Hey Er!” Freldras spoke enthusiastically and looked at people gathered there “We command quiet an army don’t you say!” he smiled at Ereld but he looked at the sun that set down “I hope this will work!”  Ereld spoke to him and turned to his army “SOLDIERS!!! TODAY WE WILL FIGHT FOR OUR SURVIVAL AND OUR FAMILIES SAFETY PROTECT YOUR FRIENDS AND FIGHT TILL LIGHT!”               


	11. Chapter 11

They stood there for the time till Ereld heard familiar voice calling for him “Evelyn…” he turned around and saw the familiar figure. He raced down to her and grabbed her in his arms – smiled to her “I simply can’t let you face it alone!” she spoke to him he smiled “I told you to go, but perhaps you never listened to me!” Evelyn smiled and looked at him “Can’t say that I have” “Are you ready Ereld asked” “As best as I can be she raised her staff up” soldiers looked at them – they were their hope they were light in the darkness.

Now was the time to fight Evelyn never went far from Ereld’s back always looking after him as he cut down vampires and creature to. Ereld shouted orders across the battlefield the young boy was forever banished from him – she managed to find it but now all she could see strong man leading them into fight Ereld was 22 now. Evelyn knew him almost an year.

Ereld stroke one more enemy down his sword and shield covered in enemies blood, but he pays it no heed he pulls forward. As Evelyn once again comes near him back to back they fight enemy soldiers seeing them fight alongside smiles and it gives them hope they charge forward until one voice shouts “They are going after refugee!” Ereld launches fast he pays no heed to enemy at all just running towards to protect innocent he manages to pull enemies attention for awhile since his feels something more coming but no only him sensing that Freldras also looks disturbed “Pull back now!” shouts Ereld across battlefield Evelyn glances at him. Soldiers starts running back towards the city to barricade themselves hunters still fighting as some others from the city Jayden and his parents among them Evelyn glances at them but horrific sight greets her as Molag Ball shows up and crashes all soldiers that were left there his attention quickly turned to her but Ereld is near her lifting her up and leading her back a bit. Hunters pulling back to “Get out of here fight is lost!” he shouts to still brave souls left to fight “Freldras” “Right my friend I am on it” Ice starts burst out in his place and he vanishes to find Namira. Evelyn still near him he tries to sooth her and calm her but soon she finds her composter and stands ready to fight “I am not loosing you to Ereld” she speaks to him “Evelyn please pull back into city with others search for a way to get out of here I will hold that thing here” she shook’s her head Ereld turns again at the raging beast and steps near it all of vampires and undead is dead by now they would have won if not this “HEY MOLAG” Ereld shouts at him “I BELIEV YOU WERE ACHING TO MEET MY SWORD” he shouts to the beast. “So fire hunter here we are again!” he speaks while Ereld starts to circle near him. Ereld’s sword catching fire frame and lilts up with sunny light. “Hunter you are **dead** ” thing speaks and launches attack against Ereld. He raises his shield for a moment and watches as thin comes closer and closer to him Ereld jumps in time and rolls through daedras back while using his shield and stabs him with his sword but beast shouts at him and turns with sweep of its giant hand. Ereld pulls back a bit but his armor still were caught by the hand and blood drips from his chest “It’s been long time till I got taste of your blood mortal” Ereld looks at him and lunges attack at thing almost cuts it hand of but thing caught glimpse of his movement and then caught him again like all those years ago but this time throws him at the tree that still stood there. Evelyn runned to him immediately “No stop  - don’t” Ereld shouted to her but it was too late  “Oh those mortals – is this your girl Hunter…” thing squeezed Evelyn shouted from pain Ereld runned at him with his sword raised and  placed one sharp cut at things lungs “You peace of shit” thing shouted and grabbed Ereld into another hand “I will make you watch like all those years before!” “Don’t..” Ereld managed to say but one snap, and she was gone Molag Ball killed yet another person he cared about he loved her but now nothing – he only wished he would have saved her – would have said no that day. His head was lowered and Deadra once again found fun in throwing him again he was this time in the water. He was drowning – he didn’t make any effort to get out of the water. His eyes were closed and he almost could feel Sovangarde pull him – but then – “Ereld” he opened his eyes and started to swim again till he reached the top he thrown down his helmet and looked at the beast – that laughed at him. Ereld gathered all his life essence and was running at the beast his sword ready Freldras was watching him all that time through his own battle – he never saw any hunter even angry one conjure up so much power. Ereld stepped near the thing and his fire burned like sun on bright day but he couldn’t feel anything something else was here

_“Who are you?” he asked the dragon “Akatosh fire is my element like yours to stay strong my child!”dragon then turned to him “I will help you fight”_

“Akatosh” Molag Ball spoke mockingly but damage was already done and Ereld or Akatosh was standing and fighting him “YOU hold no chance against me!” “ ** _I do and I will bring you down you blighted creature”_** spoke voice of neither Ereld’s nor humans at all and lunged some ferocious attacks against Molag Ball. The thing stumbled back “This is not the day – that I would lose” Molag Ball turned and started to run also Namira was running to Ereld shouted at them and started to run to but Freldras was near him and tried to stop him “No…” he shook his head covered in blood and cuts “Not today” “I’ll kill them” shouted Ereld and turned again “Please Ereld we need you today” Freldras spoke through gritted teeth “Please” he almost cried “Evelyn would hate to see you like this!” Freldras spoke Ereld lowered his head “Evelyn” he whispered  and his flames calmed down blood came through his teeth “No” he still spoke and then sobs came through his body tears came running down his cheeks “Freldras patted his shoulder and looked at their broken leader. Ereld knelt on the ground his sword and shield discarded his armor clattering when his knees met the ground.  “Evelyn is gone –I – this is my fault” Freldras came near him and his hand hovered over his shoulder “I am sorry Aka – I mean Ereld”.  

Dawn came and the sky once again became clear the battlefield was a mess. Ereld didn’t went to healers he patched his wounds and took his horse from forest he rode straight to Skyrim.  His armor carefully packed on his horse back he wore his rouge tunic with bow and daggers.                

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why did I do that now


	12. Chapter 12

Wolf in him is back now - another year alone – he was in the woods hunting vampires still. After he entered their lair near Solitude he stopped their plot on running and killing townspeople, of course Ereld still hid his trail as Thalmor didn’t give him any rest.

After days of work he reached Whiterun and entered the tavern he seated himself near the fire to warm up but long still that any fire warmed him. Tavern keeper eyed him angrily he thought he looked shady dark rangers coat and hood. Woman began ranting near him about bad taste ad all ‘Typical noble’ he thought to himself but then he saw something flicker in her right arm and she moved closer to the tavern – there were dagger there “Now little good lady give me your money or you will taste this poison on this dagger – and be so sweet and don’t call for guards” Ereld stood from his seat and wobbled near her “I’m s’ry l’ady can I g’t s’me ale” “Get away drunk” thief pushed him back that was her mistake as she was taken down with him he kicked her dagger away “So thief” “Shit” she squared “Guards shouted tavern keeper and motioned to the door” “You asshole” spoke woman “Can you get of me” Ereld looked at her his face hidden “No I don’t think so” Woman cried now “They will feed me to that vampire – Jarl’s son you idiot I was trying to get out of this town nearly a month – companions left from here” “By stealing from innkeeper” Ereld spoke “Not right that I didn’t she places something strange in the mead so she could drag victims to the vampire townsfolk knows that”  “You committed crime against…” Ereld stood up while other guard repeated the line common in Skyrim “You, you are new to the town, have you planning on staying here” Ereld nodded “Try out some mead” Ereld nodded and acted as cheerful “Definitely”. “Idiot!” said the girl Ereld bowed to her dramatically and disappeared into the rented room.

He needed to check on that he pulled out some of the invisibility potion and drank the foul liquid. He then trailed the guard and followed him to the dungeon. He waited in the shadow while guard disappeared looking all bit irritated. Ereld moved away from the shadows a bit and found the dungeon full of corpses with bitten necks and worse. “Shit” he spoke to himself when he heard the girl making noise he runned near her and spoke to her “Keep it down “ he spoke in hushed voice I believe you she nodded, but then “It’s here” spoke Ereld sensing vampire, “he’s not close but I can feel how he killed someone” Ereld spoke and knelt again picking a lock “What are you doing?” girl whispered “Playing thief” Ereld looked at her irritated by her question “Your dagger was a shit it wasn’t even enchanted” he shook his head “Idiot” “Speak for yourself captain moron” she spoke “Ok you can’t call me that” “Why?” she asked him while he entered the cell and pulled the doors and locked them again “Because I will get angry” “Oh” she said mockingly “People don’t like when I got angry” Ereld spoke. “Well then what’s your name?” Ereld looked at her “I don’t have one” he said to her “But what’s yours?” he asked while sensing trouble near and preparing himself this vampire was bound to be strong – recreantly fed to  “Well you not tell I will not tell to you to” “Ok Thief I will call you like that for now then” he said to her  “Fine Cap Moron” ‘I don’t like here’ Ereld thought ‘Evelyn I miss you…’ his thoughts trailed off.

Vampire came closer some unnatural chill seeped to Ereld “Shit” he spoke silently to himself this thing is much more stronger. Ereld knew that from this moment he won’t be facing only vampire that was something else. Young kid entered near the cell his smile was different bloody to. “This is vampire” thief shouted and backed away “Well then woman” boy spoke his dead voice “care to introduce me to your cell mate” Ereld stepped out of the shadow “No I don’t think it will be necessary as I were sworn to destroy your kind” Ereld spoke “Oh you are mistaken **human** I don’t think you will be able to take **me** down” boy chuckled “Or am I mistaken **The** Hunter” Woman turned to him “SO you are Hunter… still moron to me” Ereld shook his head and came near the cell entrance. He kicked the door and pushed thing back with it. “The Hunter Ereld of Riverwood – I presume” kid stood up “You were Jarls son” Ereld spoke in recognition “Nelikir was your name” boy smiled “Not anymore as am I to be more powerful than deadra – and I will rule this world” Ereld stood he knew at that moment he finally found the enemy of the new hero, but he wasn’t strong enough to take it down he felt boy’s power and it was almost too much. “Hey Cap Moron do something you came to protect me right?” Ereld glanced at thief “He can’t do anything” boy spoke Ereld’s hand’s began to shake “Like that time in Anvil!” Ereld raised his head “You are dead abomination!”  he shouted and lunged the attack on Nelikir “sorry to disappoint Hunter” boy threw some kind of attack at him – it burned like dark fire and he lunged back till he was near the wall Thief shrieked from horror “Molag Ball said your blood has different flavor than most mortals” boy smiled and came near Ereld “So you like to play with fire…” Ereld spoke quietly and smiled wiped the blood from his lips, but Nelikir came closer “You know you can get burned!” Ereld shouted and stood fire covered him as his new attack landed against that creature. “Stud up my servants!” shouted Nelikir and dead started to rise – the ones that were plagued. Ereld stood there Thief was at the back observing everything in horror. Ereld landed new attack – he remembered every cell and the thing he focused his life essence and brought fire to the place creatures burned down and Nelikir shrieked in pain “Time for plan B” shouted Ereld grabbed thief at the wrist and tried to brought her out of the prison, but Nelikir tried to land another force attack that Ereld knew would kill the young woman he stepped in and took the attack. At a time he was breathing hard but woman was running away at least not giving them second glance. Ereld tried to stand but boy was coming again at him, he focused again and brought fire again near him, while trying to stand on his feet,, when he did he runned outside to be greeted by the mob.  “You angered him now you both will pay!” shouted the crowd. Ereld was breathing hard but the woman was near him again so he did only one thing that was left to him he turned to her and started shouting “You left me alone in here!” Ereld shouted “What kind of Hunter you are!” Woman turned to him with teary eyes “What are you… I am not Hunter” Ereld turned to her and hissed in anger “Don’t lie to me bitch… This was your entire plan” he came closer to her and pulled invisibility potion in her hand that no one was able to see.  He nodded to her not visibly and downed the potion Ereld was standing alone for a time while angry mob was looking around to find the woman, vampire couldn’t come out of there because now it was a day – for now at least. “She is gone” one man announced “Let’s hand this one to Thalmor” other spoke – Ereld smiled at them “What’s so funny!” other asked irritated “You all” Ereld shook his head “Do you think you can stand a chance against fully trained Hunter” people backed away a bit. Ereld focused again his last of the essence coming now. His hands showed strong flame that none other mage could ever hope to conjure – Ereld focused his flame in one hand and in other he held the potion. As he thrown fire to the ground he downed potion and disappeared. People were looking for him but he was up on the wall waiting till sun goes down a bit more.

As he tried latter to climb down he felt a pang of pain – he overdid it this time – and he fell down from the wall he was face covered in the mud. “I am sorry” woman spoke “I didn’t meant to leave you all by yourself!” she spoke Ereld raised his head a bit “It would be wise for you to leave go to East or something I don’t know – away from here!”  woman looked at him “Well the n I will be joining you” Ereld flinched and stood up through great effort called for his horse and looked at her “No!” he spoke the woman looked at him “No? But – But” Ereld shook his head “No you will not join me” he spoke and climbed on his horse to ride away – woman was standing there looking at him and then runned to gather her horse. Ereld turned to look at her she rode near him and spoke “My name is Alisa” she spoke “I’ll see you around Hunter” she spoke and left. Ereld turned to west opposite her direction.    


	13. Chapter 13

When two weeks passed he saw her again in Solitude in the tavern there she again managed to cause trouble. “Now kind fella give me your money or you can die from poison on this dagger” she spoke to inn keeper ‘No fucking way’ thought Ereld “there are no poison” Ereld spoke and took sip of his drink “Yeah” Alisa spoke not recognizing his tired tone, he hadn’t been able to get proper sleep for so long sometimes he didn’t slept at all. “I told you to stay away from west don’t ya” Ereld spoke “Nope you didn’t Hunter” she spoke out loud “Well shit” people began swarming out of the inn. “I am sorry I forgot shit!” Alis cursed and took a look at now very pissed but tired Hunter who only waited “Thanks Thief” he said angrily. Alisa only nodded. Thalmor burst into place Justicar stepped in front of Ereld “So you are Hunter the ones that opposes righteous rule of empire” Ereld smiled and nodded his hood lowered “Tell me your name Hunter” Justicar asked him “Don’t have one” Ereld answered “Hey you nord bitch what’s your name?” Alisa stood there silently afraid to move – she was no fighter. “Well speak up **DOG!”** Justicar’s patience was running out. Ereld knew that he can’t take on all damn city innocent people might got hurt. “Very well we will take you both for questioning” Justicar motioned to soldier to bring shackles.

They were in the prison in Solitude “Why didn’t you fight?” Alisa asked, Ereld just shook his head, and turned away, “Why didn’t you told them your name?” Ereld again shook his head “Ok we are playing silence game now – fine – great!” she started ranting in the cell soldier came to see what this commotion is about – at least they didn’t managed to take his hood away. “Shut up you two!” “It’s his fault!” Alisa began ranting at the guard – Ereld just sit there silent – he closed his eyes for a moment and blocked the sound away – today for him was bad day because his right ear once again started to ring painfully – he couldn’t almost hear half of things said in that side, worst of all he grew accustomed to that pain. Ereld’s eyes  were shut he wasn’t here anymore _“Evelyn” her figure appeared before him “You need to get away from here my love” she spoke to him “But…” she smiled at him “Find happiness again… my love… I will always be watching you… don’t leave that girl like that” “Eve…” Ereld rushed at her wanting one more minute with her but when she disappeared…_

“NO!” he jolted from his sleep all dizzy ‘Evelyn’ he thought, but thief was up to “Shit!” she cursed as Ereld stood “How long was I out?” Ereld asked “So now you’re talking to me? Nope I am not talkin to you” she said and turned around “Screw you!” she said to him Ereld turned around and spoke silently “No matter” he spoke silently and turned to one wall near him ‘the thief guild always got secret exit from this place if only I could’ *snap* wall broke down “Shit are you crazy?” she asked him “You are talking to me now” she shook her head and again fell silent she gathered one of the tables and thrown it against the hole and stood there looking scary eyes at Ereld ‘Smart move’ Ereld thought standing there watching her she was nord with light almost sun color hair, blue – sky like eyes – slim. But her eyes held something different that Ereld recognized all too well. Guard came again “Can you keep it quiet?” he asked irritated “That-that – thing just att- attacked me!” Alisa acted and Ereld stepped forward a bit “I can say that she started it” he said in his silent dangerous voice guard all but stood farther away from there “He threw a table at me” Alisa almost sobbed. Ereld chuckled dangerously Alisa almost shivered at the sound of his voice and he raised his hood now “Shit that- that’s –I need help” guard spoke. Ereld pushed table into other wall it broke. Alisa flinched at his rage. He grabbed her by her wrist his hands warming at the record of speed “What – what are?” Ereld looked at her his eyes full of rage and something else “Shut it we are getting away from here” he managed to make other hole in the wall near were guard collected their things. “How did you know” he shook his head “I don’t know how to explain this” “Perhaps you wanted to say that you don’t know at all what’s going on!” she scolded at him. Ereld just glanced at her his light brown eyes shimmering with rage and anger. She shivered against his look and looked away.

They were still in the city Justicar’s and other were running around searching for them “East” he said and gave her potion “Candleheart inn” she nodded and downed the potion then disappeared then Ereld did the same.

When he was outside the city he send the message to his old friend.       


	14. Chapter 14

He was in Windhelm near the inn at least now he felt free – Ulfric helped him to get away from Thalmor eyes. He waited for his friend to come, but it didn’t took him long Freldras was here “hey Er glad to see you again – look who joined our company **_finally_** ” he points at khajiit “Glad to make your acquaintance” spoke khajiit “My name is Dro’Shumer” . “You got a big problem” Ereld spoke but was cut off by Freldras “I need to talk to you in private” he spoke and led Ereld behind tavern.

“Care to explain why you left the last time not even saying good bye” Freldras spoke raging at him Ereld shook his head “I don’t care really you can play stubborn – but I saw who you really are – that girl made you whole, but now you have to, must find pieces together!” spoke Freldras “I give you only message I don’t care what happens next” Ereld spoke “There are nothing here for me”. Freldras punched him to the ground “Do you think Evelyn would be glad to see you like this. Do you think she would like to see – the person you have became” Ereld looked at the ground ‘she wouldn’t’ he thought “You know what that’s pointless, Here” Ereld still sat on the ground looking down, but when Freldras dropped amulet on the ground recognition hit him “This was hers” Freldras spoke “She wear it you know…” “ I bought her this when we were at Valenwood she said she liked it and I gave the merchant last bit of coin I had” Ereld spoke and took amulet “She never took it off” Freldras spoke “She cared for you the most, do you think…” Ereld took the amulet and tangled it around his wrist. He still sat on the ground looking down as blood from his nose seeped down. Freldras glanced at him then and turned to go to the inn “I know we got trouble coming because our leader are struggling” He shook his head “You know that they appointed us three too lead Hunter’s” Ereld shook his head “No” he said quietly “You are strongest of us all you must…” Ereld gave him angry look “Find someone else to follow – I am leaving…” he spoke. Freldras stood there stunned “I don’t need this shit anymore” Ereld looked away from him into the city. “You know…Fine” Freldras turned and left he entered the tavern.

Ereld sat in the snow helplessly looking down at the amulet _I told you to be safe” he reminded her “look what you did?” he spoke and smiled at her “Nothing” “Not nothing” Ereld commented “Your leg is hurt” he spoke further, she turned away from him “Come on we need to go” he said kneeling but the then grabbed her up and placed her on his shoulders “What are you doing?” she smiled at him “You said to stay hidden in the crowd…” Ereld looked at her and shushed her “Shhhh you will point us away” “ass” she playfully hit his shoulder and almost fell down, and at that moment she saw it “Hey stop” Ereld looked up at her and trailed her eyes at the amulet at the stall she sighed and looked away then but Ereld was near the shopkeeper then “Can you pack this?” he asked him old elf nodded. Ereld paid big sum for it but when he presented the amulet to Evelyn she rewarded him with a kiss on his cheek._

As he still sat in the snow soldiers began running at the entrance one shouted to get people to safety that company of beast are coming other shouted werewolf’s and immediately khajiit was out of the tavern ordering guards posing as leading Hunter. Ereld took a deep breath and looked around all sound silenced only one sound beast’s roaring he stood like after the dream beast inside him was awake and his armor came to life as a flame covered him and left him with armor he old since used – he was fully trained Hunter by now – not one managed to surpass him, but two managed to match him khajiit using his lightning and Freldras using his ice. Khajiit was directing the army of nord’s that wasn’t as pleased with it – cat human lowered his head in frustration “That’s not how it works Kitty cat” Ereld spoke to him khajiit snarled at him “Frel said that you won’t be joining….” “I changed my mind where is he?” Ereld asked “He’s leading refugee out of here we…” Ereld jumped down “What are you doing – you have death wish the nord?” cat man asked him. “Yes” Ereld shouted at him back. “So werewolf’s now and…” sounds of howling greet him as one strange beast came near him nor human nor elk nor wolf – Hircine was near him. “Hunter Ereld” he greeted him mockingly “You must be Hircine” “Very perceptive human – but my friends are demanding your death human” “Only mine I feel inclined” Ereld felt people looks at his back and felt as his muscles became stiff with nerves of want to hit deadra in the face, but he didn’t had to wait any longer as creature himself decided to attack him he used flame and life essence to avoid the hit and once again was on the wall. “So you fully trained – good” khajiit spoke “I thought that we will need to teach you all the basics”  “Nope he’s fine “ Freldras joined with his ice armor as it is called – bright white armor and khajiit now was wearing electricity armor  dark blue armor Ereld’s armor was silver with red.

Three Hunters stood there defending the city – some people that didn’t left were standing below and gazed at three heroes. “So we are back now!” spoke Freldras “Sort of!” Ereld spoke and jumped down again letting his life essence flow ‘I will make sure this is my last fight’ other Hunters just looked at him he was radiating flame around him not caring about damage it caused or his own safe being. Werewolf’s started running at him other Hunter’s joined him and attacked. Ereld was fast his sword flaming and other flames hurt enemy that gone to close to him – he understood now how to control his own power. “Dog after dog” he spoke and swing his sword easily but when enemy was trying to overwhelm them – he used his full force with other Hunter’s and pushed them away. Hircine came near them and khajiit was ready to stand against him – but something else came two more enemies. “ **Well, well – Hunter is back!”** spoke giant lizard like beast – Molag Ball – Ereld runned at him but something was off when he cut him down and his head started rolling away - His energy came away and gone further into enemies rank and what’s worst there were no vampires to protect deadra nor dead creatures to protect Namira “Shit!” spoke Ereld and came rushing through the crowd his energy seemed to fade now. He reached the end of enemies army and noticed the boy – Nelikir gathering all the energy. “Shit!” spoke Ereld and once again started to gather all remaining strength “I will not let you to get away!” and lunged at him, but he was stronger and threw him away with one movement with his – then came close and with different movement raised him up ‘Do you desire death Hunter!” the boy smiled and leaned near him “The failure you are” he spoke loudly Ereld herd Freldras voice calling to him through the field and saw them coming closer “Stop” Ereld managed to say to them Freldras stood in one place holding his weapon ready “Oh you try to protect your friend” Nelikir spoke and clenched his fist Ereld felt pain in his neck and blood poring down his armor, but as the last ray of hope sun rise and  monster disappeared. Ereld fell to the ground holding his throat – he couldn’t breathe his vision went black and he was gone still hearing victory shouts along battle field.  


	15. Chapter 15

_“Eve” he smiled when he saw her Evelyn came near him “Ereld – no, no you didn’t …” she shook her head “My love” she looked at him his eyes beginning to water “Evelyn I missed you” she looked at him and came closer. Ereld finished what distance was left and came near her hugged her – pulled her to his chest kissed her lips – she smiled at him “No my love this is it you need to wake up – I cannot protect you anymore. Find happiness – find love again learn to smile again” she spoke to him “It’s too much” Ereld spoke “I know it’s hard but I must tell you goodbye” she left him there. He knelt on the ground and let tears follow…_

He woke at sudden pang of pain “Should I be angry or glad!” spoke Freldras “You almost killed yourself and at the same time saved my and that …” Ereld smiled at him “kitty cats life” “I heard that” spoke irritated khajiit. Freldras smiled “Glad to see you back friend, but there is a problem…” “YOU ASSHOLE” strode angry nord woman startling khajiit and Freldras stood near her trying to calm her “You left me here told me to wait in the tavern but never came!” “Ups” Ereld managed to say and flashed a smile to his friend “Is this a problem” “Yep” spoke Freldras “I don’t know how you manage to attract woman – with that face – but you just have to teach me” Ereld smiled and almost laughed ‘Hey cap moron I am still here!” she spoke “You see she doesn’t even like me” “Well does Eve felt something when she met you” Ereld nodded “That was mutual love at first sight no matter that I acted like bastard at that time after…” Ereld looked at Freldras “I met her now I almost died and met her she…” Freldras came to his friend “She probably gave you quiet a lecture” Ereld nodded and smiled “I think I can live again now – after this” Ereld spoke “I am still here – how did you call yourself – bastard – fine now you will be cap bastard” Ereld glanced at her “not fun Thief” and tried to sit but his wounds were grave so he fell back to his – bed. “Hey” her attention turned to khajiit “You are cat man can you teach me to pickpocket?!” she asked him enthusiastically Ereld glanced at them khajiit was giving her an angry eye “hey Alis leave kitty cat alone!” Ereld spoke “So her name is Alis not Thief” Freldras spoke “Why do you call her Thief” “It’s quiet a tale care to listen” Alis came sitting on Ereld’s “AS you can see this bed is occupied…” “Thanks for letting me sit cap Bastard” khajiit chuckled where he sat and Freldras came close “ oh this I have to witness!” he spoke “I like stories – I hope this one is embarrassing!” Freldras spoke “Nope” Alisa replied “Are you sure?” – Freldras was giving her an eye “I am pretty shure this one is scary one – I think every shit that happens to this guy” she pointed at Ereld “Is messed up and scary!” she said again in that cheery tone “Not only him” khajiit and Freldras said almost the same time and Alis flinched “You are sad bunch then” Alisa shook her head in disbelief “Being a Hunter sucks” Freldras stood up and tried  to calm her down “It’s not and watch what you say we are leaders of Hunter’s and Ereld is having a highest rank even among us” Alisa looked at him ‘You mean cap Moron bastard here – what did he do to have that? Can I try?” Freldras and khajiit was looking at her in disbelief and fear that Ereld will kill her, but Ereld looked at them and started to laugh – his laugh echoed and when he stopped he saw Alisa smiling at him and other’s to ‘She was right I need to find people I need friends and being alone isn’t helping’


	16. Chapter 16

Ereld stood up through great effort and wet to the tavern where soldiers rested ‘Now if I could only sneak be those guards’ he thought but the “boo…” he jolted from his place and fell down grunting “Oh I scared you” Alisa smiled “Don’t do that – I might have…” “Don’t be all this serious live a bit” she helped him up “Come on didn’t you did anything fun when you were a child to get your parents in trouble” she spoke “I never had a chance” Ereld spoke she looked at him quizzically “I was taken from my home when I was very young  -  twelve perhaps – all I could remember pranks I did with my friend that turned **him** in trouble and not me and lessons that took most of my time” Ereld explained to her “You are so boring” she spoke and led him away from the place gave him a potion “let’s go” she downed hers and reached for his hand he downed his and let her to guide him out of city – she led him near the river – the effect of the potion faded of. Alisa grabbed stone and threw it on the frozen lake or river. He followed suit “Live a bit” she looked far away “That’s what my old man used to tell me before he…” “You don’t have to tell me” Ereld spoke his voice soft “I am telling you because I want to be your friend” Ereld smiled at her “Ok then” “so I told you a bit about my past that I have no parents  since I was seven” Ereld shook his head “Seven it’s very young “ “yeah I know – Thalmor took them, that’s why I didn’t answered you know – well I know your reason – but still, you are not some serial killer?” she asked he chuckled at her “Nope Thalmor actually did something and pulled blame on Hunter’s I was in the middle – and since now I am some majestic leader of organization that no longer exist and hunters going to extinct after all – now some big families were destroyed” Alisa looked at him as he thrown another rock at the lake “What did the Hunters do?” she asked “Well we protect people from vampires and werewolf’s for a time we did anyway – shit everything happened this way – anyway we protect people from it recently we started to protect them from undead   and deadra – we also serve all divines – every Hunter have the one’s they do the most” Alisa looked at him “How do you know with?” Ereld looked at her amused she wanted to know about them “Since you get to the age eighteen you led to the shrines one by one and if you feel- how to explain – you just feel that” Ereld chuckled and looked at her how she kicked stone “With are you?” “Mine is Akatosh” she looked at him amused “That explains fire and short temper because time” she smiled at him and laughed ‘That’s why you Cap moron” she looked at him “You forget bastard” Ereld reminded her “Oh yeah right Cap Moron Bastard” Ereld chuckled “well it was nice and good Thief” and tried to leave “Freldras will kill you if he finds out you are missing” she spoke Ereld turned to her knowing that this is probably true “Your best bet is to stay with me and speak right now” Ereld walked near her “Clever move” he spoke “Then my turn to ask” she nodded in agreement “What did you do all this years?” Ereld asked her “Mostly I stole from others picked locks and did other things to survive that is all to this and yea I stayed out of Thalmor way, what about you after you left the boring part?” Ereld shook his head and kept silent “Oh silent game I like this one I can play to you know” he wanted to speak he wanted to share but it was too hard  to speak. He looked far away for a moment not wanting to speak she trailed his look and emotions flooded from his expression. She knew them there were more to their storied than they were willing to share. “Hey! You! Bastard!” Ereld jolted up but felt pang of pain and fell down wincing Alisa found it funny “What’s so funny!”  She only laughed harder not able to speak - Freldras came close to them he only frowned “You are in trouble” through giggles she managed to say to him “I know” Ereld told her. Freldras looked at Alisa and mouthed ‘Thank you’ to her she nodded “Come on Cap Moron” Ereld frowned when Freldras used that nickname “Ok, leaving that one to her Er come now – you are still injured only two days passed – it’s hard to heal broken bones you know” “Yeah” Ereld looked at him and smiled “I know friend”.


	17. Chapter 17

“What happened in Riverwood?” she asked – of course she heard that the village was destroyed. Ereld kept silent Freldras hit his arm playfully “You can tell us we all are friends here” he spoke Ereld shook his head “Oh come on you told Eve” Ereld flinched at the mention of her name “I didn’t really told her about that she found it herself through the papers – that latter we destroyed – enemy was trying to kill us all – we broke into emperors room – well I mean I did and stole it” Alisa looked at him “SO you are calling me Thief – except I didn’t stole anything in my life…” Ereld looked at her “But you” she continued not minding her own words – ‘Something is off to her story’ Ereld thought – “Broke into emperors room and got out of there alive” Ereld was looking at the table again “Barely there were Namira all city was dead and when I got out I almost died then –except Evelyn saved me at that time” Ereld spoke “She was always looking after me reminded me to eat sometimes sleep always nagged at me when I was acting stubbornly” he looked at the table – Freldras was sad to “Yeah she was –“ he choked on his words  “Very fond of you she cared for us all” The men fell silent Alisa was annoyed of strange shift of the mood “Who or what is this Evelyn” Ereld looked at her “She was… well it’s hard to speak of it now – maybe latter…” he felt silent again “What exactly happened to you two” Freldras looked at her “Some fucked up shit – if you put it softly” Alisa looked at them again “Well shit I am going to sleep – whatever!” and when she left “stubborn idiots” Ereld glanced at his friend “I think she got us new nickname” Freldras looked at him “Yep” he shook his head “Will you ever speak to what happened in Riverwood or Bruma or Anvil to anyone” Ereld looked at him “No” he brushed over necklace on his wrist “I don’t think so – I will let this past to stay there” Ereld looked up “I am more concerned about the future”.

They were outside on the battlements keeping watch all Hunters that left in the world seem to suffer from intense nightmares – few of them killed themselves. Freldras – still tried to find a peace in the sleep, but that was hopeless he suffered from the memories of Anvil his worst nightmare and khajiit didn’t speak to them about his. Ereld didn’t even tried to sleep usually he just sat on the battlements and watched the road. He was so very tired Alisa made fun comments to him. Guard runned near him – force is approaching – we will not be able to hold it – soldier shouted to him “Show me” Ereld spoke and followed him “Shit” he spoke – his muscles started to ache others felt that to apparently – there hunters appeared among  them few children  “Evacuate the town” Ereld spoke Alisa was near him at the moment “The force is to big tell other Hunters to go with refugee” Guard saluted and went away “They are just people” Ereld shut his eyes tightly “I can’t let them risk on this one it’s to – I done enough bad decisions” he opened his eyes “I won’t repeat them” he turned to Alisa “Go with them you are no fighter to stand against them – and even the strongest fails when this force comes” she looked at him and nodded “Don’t be all hero Captain moron bastard” Ereld smiled to her “I won’t Thief”. “Hey Er what’s going on” spoke Freldras “We will stand guard use all your power he’s here” Khajiit and Freldras nodded “Let’s go” spoke cat man.

“About this” khajiit spoke “Can we really stand ground?” Ereld shook his head “Nope” and raised it high “Let’s go” he was going first those who watched down only saw the Heroes marching to defend them. Alisa watched him run into crowd of beast her new found friends that usually made fun from each other and Ereld the one with smart remarks but almost always quiet. He was warrior with sad past.   She gets off from the battlement and helped some kids to get away from the city through secret passage once again she glanced at dark wall wishing to help her friends. _“Alis take your brother and run” shouted her mother when Justicar tried to cut her down “You carry Hunter blood – you die” he spoke to her and turned after Alisa and her brother, but she turned away and kept running – tears streaming down her cheek. She runned till she was near Whiterun “Why did they do that – Hunters were supposed to be protected” she spoke to herself, but trouble was booming and her family was secluded so nobody will know about this for another week or two. She and Mick got to Whiterun and were protected by Companions that got their own problems Kodlack still was leading them then. After some time when she was about twenty she heard from grownups that there was massacre in the city Riverwood was destroyed and all people killed. When she was twenty three people started to speak about vampire and made companions to leave among them were Dragonborn._

_As kid she witnessed her parents death and the same people killed her brother with her lover she thought she couldn’t love anymore tried to steal but failed and then met Hunter._

Ereld, Dro’Shumer and Freldras stood there cut enemy after enemy. “We need to stay strong” Ereld spoke when one more vampire fell down. “Easy for you to speak – Akatosh” khajiit spoke “So witch are you?” Ereld spoke Freldras spoke after cutting down a werewolf “I am Julianos” khajiit frowned “We need to talk and not speak – shit- I am Stendar” Ereld smiled “That tells a lot about you… Shi!” arrow hit him down “Er” shouted khajiit now, but Ereld stood up more enraged than hurt flames followed him and place burst in raging flame “Shit” spoke Freldras and let his ice follow to  khajiit let out lightning and enemy for now was putted down. Ereld knelt on the ground panting hard as two other Hunter’s did the same. “ ** _Hunters”_** came ragging voice through dark flame Ereld tried to stand but was thrown back by force attack “ ** _I don’t think so The Hunter”_** Freldras looked at him “So this is it!” “That’s not” spoke Ereld and focused again flame let him move fast he was behind the thing with his flaming sword and tried to hit him. “ ** _Oh how nice – always protecting others”_**  Thing tried to land another attack on Ereld but missed as he moved through flame again khajiit and Freldras now stood up and Ereld joined him standing there in front “Let’s do this” he spoke to the others ‘I know everything that is bound to happen they don’t’ Ereld thought. Freldras attacked from one side khajiit from other and Ereld took the front. They landed attack after attack the Nelikir stumbled back, and smiled ‘ ** _That’s all to the mighty Hunters”_**  he smiled and landed force attack that pushed them down. Ereld was struggling to stand thing was holding most of the force on him “ ** _Well well – the khajiit”_** he came closer to the Dro’Shumer. Khajiit flinched and tried to get away Freldras laid unconscious. Ereld was struggling against attack – he tried to push up but felt his own bones braking – he winced and tried again to focus but it was hard and his ear rung hard he almost lost his conscious but he had to do something to save his friends. He again tried to stand managing to do that and shouting from pain but then he used flame and disappeared monster was stunned looked around to find him and khajiit was unconscious. He appeared behind the thing his old scar bleeding and some of his ribs broken – but still he fought, He focused his essence and let out powerful fire blast at thing. Nelikir shrieked at pain and tried to move away but Ereld held fast and pulled away his sword hitting the Thing on his face – Nelikir managed to move away and deadly strike didn’t met its target “ ** _I will get you hunter!”_** Nelikir spoke and disappeared – sun started rising now city laid destroyed behind him and people at least people were saved.

The first to wake was Freldras – he rose wincing from pain “I need your help Frel” spoke Ereld “Dro’Shumer is hurt” Freldras slowly stumbled near him “Shit” he managed coughing “Ereld how are you?” “I will manage till his life is in danger!” Ereld spoke and tried to put one of khajiit’s arms around his neck full armor making it harder but with Freldras help they managed to stand.

By the time they reached refugee camp khajiit woke but didn’t manage to move away from them just walked with help. Ereld looked in front of himself seeing healers come near him “So now Winterhold?” spoke Freldras “We really bring destruction” he shook his head “My advice – stay away from big cities bad thing’s happens” Ereld chuckled and walked with healers ‘So what now?” spoke khajiit – we will lead refugee to the Dawnstar – Jarl there definitely will give Ulfric hideout – we will stay away from big cities” Freldras chuckled and they all walked to the camp people greeted them in cheers Alisa walked near them “So you alive – great pay up Kitty cat” spoke Alisa “Wait did you do bets on us?” spoke Freldras “Yes” khajiit nodded and gave Alisa the coin “And what would you do if you had lost?” spoke Ereld I would tell everyone that I am well no matter” Ereld smiled at her “You are what?” she blushed “Fine – silent game” Ereld chuckled and  then cough blood seeping from his mouth – he sat on the ground ‘I told you not to play Hero” she spoke loudly “Sorry Thief – That’s my job –shit” Ereld clutched his side and winced “I might have few broken ribs or worse” Ereld spoke silently “Keep him awake” I will find the Healer spoke Freldras. “Ok when it won’t be hard yes – well – what now – tell a story – well I lied at first” Ereld nodded “My family – well my family got the same blood you are carrying I mean you understand all that Hunter business – well my parents were killed when I was seven by Thalmor Justicar – who have some orders even at that time they started to kill families of the blood. I runned away with my brother and stayed with companions for a time then we both left – In that time I found Eric he was sweet and kind and… Shit!” she blinked away the tears “My brother Erick and I were staying in Markath but Thalmor came one day and addressed that we are Talos worshipers and tried to kill us at that time – my brother and Eric protected me at the time but then even more came Mick told me to run – I did just that – and then and then when I left the city I saw their heads posted on” Ereld reached for her hand and squeezed it “I don’t know why am I telling you this, but I just know…” Ereld nodded “Next time I will tell you my story” Ereld spoke his voice weak “Yeah me too” spoke khajiit and smiled softly “we are friends and after this you must stay with us all hunters stays with us and all with the blood” he announced Ereld nodded weakly almost shutting his eyes close but he felt sudden pain on his face “hey” he spoke Freldras said to keep you awake” she grinned at him “And this was oddly satisfying” Ereld chuckled and winced from pain ‘Are you ok Captain – I mean Hero” Ereld looked at her his eyes going shut again his voice weak ‘So now I am Hero” he smiled at her, and fell unconscious.


	18. Chapter 18

_“ **Well hunter can you feel the death upon you”** spoke cold voice of the kid **“Can you see my power”**  Ereld was thrown down “Do you remember Anvil” Nelikir’s voice faded and only darkness crept on him. He saw everything what was going on he tried to save her but again that image and…_

“No!” Ereld jolted from his cot. Others had trouble sleeping to Hunters all were suffering from the same nightmare “Can you stop dreaming for a moment?” Alisa asked Ereld looked at her she was laying in the same tent “Where are we?” he asked still groggy “Refuge camp almost morning – you waking up everyone – no surprise cause I think you always had these nightmares not like anyone else” she spoke “How do you know?” Ereld asked shocked “I just – you heard my story…” “Ah yeah sorry…” he said shaking his head and trying to stand but pain shut through him and he laid on the cot gain wincing “You shouldn’t do that – Healer said your ribs are broken” she stood and looked at him seriously “I told you not to play Hero – Hero” Ereld glanced at her through gritted teeth he managed to say “If I wasn’t Dro’Shumer would be dead…” Ereld looked away – she looked at him seriously “I believe you – but you did this much for the people – those stories about you…” she shook her head “How do people still believe in them” Ereld looked at her “That reminds me – you said you wanted to hear my story – and since those two are out of the way – I can tell you” she looked at him in awe “After all you did told me your story”  she sat near him and prepared to listen “Where to start ah yes – there were bounty placed on vampire in Morthal so my team send me while they done other jobs Arthel led us there were Rolf, Joen and me in that team. After that little hunt I gone to collect my prize and so after that we all moved to Whiterun – there all this mess began…”

She listened to him in awe – his voice echoed through silent tent “And now I am here and sun is almost rising” he looked at slight light she looked at him “So that’s your story – well we do have some things in common  - not as much well – but still” Ereld smiled at her “You know what…” she looked at him quizzically “When all the fighting is almost done or fight doesn’t go as planned – there always was one sign of hope –“ she looked at him while he looked at her – now she noticed his eyes – extremely warm light brown eyes that shone with loneliness and loss – he was wolf – but he finally found his pack. “This hope is dawn – messenger of new day – sun is Akatosh and time change well – it’s something to feel really” Ereld spoke and looked at her eyes they were cold – sky colored eyes – with sad past and uncertainty. “You must have truly loved her?” she pointed at his wrist “You never took that off since Windhelm” she spoke Ereld nodded “Yes I did” he said still not looking away from her. Alisa’s gaze turned to his scar on the right cheek “You got this in…” she trailed off Ereld smiled and spoke “This one I got in Riverwood and this one…” he sat a bit pulling his shirt away from his shoulder “I got in Whiterun when I tried to defend city from Joen” Ereld spoke and looked at her “The one on your face who did that – you never told me” she spoke “It was at that time parting ‘gift’ from Molag Ball” Ereld looked at her images flashing through his eyes again Riverwood burned and corpses and, and creature fighting him… He shook memories away she looked at his haunted eyes  “It still brings you memories” Ereld nodded “Not only that” he spoke placing his hand on his right ear “This side – I can’t hear – I mean my hearing at this side is bad I still hear but not as well as before – the damage was to great” She placed her hand on top of his “So this is your trade mark” she spoke and smiled to him – she was so close to him – but then the moment broke “Sir Hunter” Alisa backed away from him “There are people coming from west… and east … and south” Ereld stood wincing slightly wobbling. “Acting Hero again?!” spoke Alisa “I am coming along” Ereld glance at her “Stay here” he spoke firmly “No” she spoke “Stay here” Ereld patience was wearing off he looked at her and she shuddered “Ok fine” she spoke angrily at him “We don’t know who is there” Ereld spoke and slowly excited the tent.

People were gathering there in that field – refugees from other villages “Jarl’s are dead the only one” old woman spoke “Left Ulfric” she continued “Thalmor killed them kicked us out of our home said we are slaves and our place outside – we left” young man spoke to soldiers Ereld stood there looked over people – Ulfric Freldras and Dro’Shumer done the same thing ‘What now – shit’ Ereld thought and slowly walked near his friends  “What now?” he heard khajiit asking Freldras “Don’t ask me…” “We will need bigger place – defendable one – that no one thinks of it and long forgotten about it” Ereld spoke and looked at his friends “Shouldn’t you need to be resting?” asked khajiit “Maybe” Ereld spoke through gritted teeth “What do you mean?” asked Freldras helping him walk back to his tent “Dawnguard” Ereld spoke “Hunter were destroyed – maybe we need something new – something of old – and something  were companions went to” “Wait” Freldras stopped - khajiit to looking at his friends quizzically Do you mean that old organization that Thalmor disbanded” Ereld nodded “They had stronghold…” “That only one knows there to find it and that one is gone along companions” Ereld spoke and smiled “I know where to find it” he spoke “Well then what are we waiting for” khajiit spoke and hit Ereld on his back playfully – Ereld fell in front grunting “Not wise” he spoke both of his friend erupted in laughter “Can  I get some help?” Ereld spoke but another fit of laughter erupted from his friends and someone new “Well now you will be Cap losing footing Hero” Alisa smiled and moved to help him – he leaned near her and letted her to lead him away “No thank you – nothing!” Alisa spoke “Ok we are playing silence game again” she spoke and looked at Ereld that looked in front of himself “Ok fine” she spoke and led him to his tent Freldras and Dro’Shumer resumed their positions – defending the camp.   


	19. Chapter 19

 After day or two he had been feeling better – almost could stand without shacking a lot but his sleeping was even more disturbed – also all other hunters experienced and if news could be even disturbing also – other people – of blood. Alisa didn’t show it but he could see it in her eyes – that she was tired scared and sorry. “We done nothing wrong why this is happening”some woman spoke with teary eyes Ereld sighed and came near her“I don’t know – but I give you my word I will put a stop to this!” – woman glanced at him “You are Ereld” he nodded and she looked even more puzzled or relaxed or something like that, then she went away.

“We can stay here it’s safe” spoke Ulfric “Defensible and we might have a chance to land an attack on them!” spoke Ulfric and Galmar. “That’s stupid” came Ereld and other two hunter’s “We can’t stay here – we can’t get supplies here – there are innocent people here who had never even seen a blade not to mention kids and old people” Ereld spoke Ulfric looked at him with rage “So what? You want us to just leave?” Freldras came close “Do we have a choice if we stay here one more night cold might take some lives not to mention possibility of being attacked” Dro’Shumer came in “We have a plan let’s take Dawnguard and make it once again a fortress for us defensible one – that might hold against them” Ereld looked at older man “You fought long Jarl Ulfric – but this time – it’s different kind of war – we can’t risk anything people lives depends on our success” Ereld “Tomorrow we will leave for Dawnguard” and Ereld excited the tent leaving his friends – now trusted generals to explain everything.

“Sooooo,… we are moving now?” Alisa came in his tent “Yes” Ereld spoke placing his things and supplies in the bag “Are you seriously planning to lead all those people to Riften” Ereld again said only one word “Yes” “Is there any secret way thee through bog or steams or anything” “Yes”. She’s got angry “You know – you could answer at least like human, she spoke I could swear I am talking to the wall right now” Ereld snapped “What you want me to tell you – hey lets lead these people to Riften I don’t know what will happens – and oh great we are leaving tomorrow – don’t forget all those people!” Ereld shouted at her “You know what…” she spoke looked at him “I really came here to talk to you not to be shouted at…” and left Ereld sighed and looked as she left then lowered his head to look at the stuff he was putting in his bag. After a moment he roared in anger and flashed a bottle to the ground “So you are in no mood to talk” Freldras came “You really hurt her you know – she was scared she talked to me about nightmare that plagued her – she thought that you might understand that maybe you will be willing to listen – she agreed about your plan you know – but now I can see you are even bigger asshole than before – Alis really likes you”  Freldras spoke “Or liked I can’t tell anymore” Ereld looked at him -  walked near him and looked at his eyes “Where is she?” he asked “She’s at the top of that mountain – where we kept our watch” Ereld nodded and walked past him.

“I…” Ereld started to speak looking at her tired frame “I am so scared” she spoke “that dream just…” she spoke “wrong” she turned to him “Alisa I am sorry I acted like jerk.” He spoke and came closer to her “I know about your past and you know about mine. You know I didn’t even mange to tell Evelyn about it myself – but I did to you” he spoke and smiled again like before his smile reached his tired eyes. She looked at him “You are tired to” she spoke “But your smile is – you should do it more often maybe then you wouldn’t be such a jerk” she spoke “Maybe” he chuckled “An have you got nay good sleep?” she asked him “For more than five years – no – rarely – sleep is something that comes hardly to me after all that happened” she looked at him while he glanced further away in the sunset “Nightmares?” he nodded “I can understand it – I have them now – almost all the time” she spoke “I never dreamt it so vividly” she spoke “Mine looks like real like everything that passed all those events – they seem so real and witnessing again death despair and other things” he shook his head “It’s hard” Ereld spoke “Are you afraid?” Alisa asked him – he couldn’t lie to her “Yes I am – I don’t…” he leaned near her “I don’t know what to do no matter how many times someone tells me to do something in one way – I still… I am just lost – everything will came – as…” Ereld looked at her “I didn’t told you something what happened in Anvil .” he spoke and looked at her “Well there were the fight and Evelyn at that moment – had died” Alisa came near him and placed her hand on his shoulder “ I met a dragon perhaps it was a vision or a dream but it was so real I felt like I could breathe again despite my inures…. _“Who are you?” he asked the dragon “Akatosh fire is my element like yours to stay strong my child!”dragon then turned to him “I will help you fight” “But how can I fight – if – she” Dragon spoke to him “She was a great person she showed you how to live and she felt sorry for you not true love – as did you felt sorry for her – you will start a new” dragon spoke “I still…” you only think that way for now – but when you will return to human world listen carefully – lead people to fortress where dawn touched ground and there will be gathered army that will fight ancient sin – kid who was born the day when Arthel died will lead you to victory follow him and win – you can’t falter – you can’t lose” “_

She looked at him in awe “That was all he said me and now” Ereld shook his head “Some of it starts to make sense” Alisa stood near him her arm on his shoulder “I am afraid now if I would fail – so much depends on us – on me – how can I” he spoke “I am sorry you wanted reassurance not doubt maybe I was angry because of this” Ereld spoke Alisa nodded and smiled to him “At least you’ve been honest” Ereld smiled at her “At least I were” he spoke. Alisa felt pull of sleep starting to take her “Ereld” she used his name – not mockery like before “Can I sleep in your tent” Yeah sure – I am on guard today – you can use it” He spoke to her “I hope it will help’s” he spoke to her she was looking at him and smiling “If you try you can be a good person **sometimes** ” she spoke and left him.


	20. Chapter 20

  “Well well little girl are you hurt?” poke one of the bullies to little girl “Where is your parents?” other asked mockingly “Hey stop it!” Ereld came near them “Why should we?” one of kids asked him “Because…” Ereld removed his hood “I said so” kids runned away from fear – girl backed away a bit “Coming” Ereld motioned her to come closer to him “I promise to you I won’t hurt you” Girl came close to him and started to walk near him “What’s your name kid?”  “I am Elody” Ereld smiled at her “its beautiful name” he spoke and walked further “What’s your name then?” she asked him “I am Ereld” he smiled again – of course no one cared to explain anything to her. “That’s stupid name” she spoke and laughed a bit “Don’t you say” he said and smiled at her. Alisa was observing him with questioning look Elody traced his eye line “What are you seeing there?” she asked him curious “Road” Ereld spoke “Lots of road” he smiled at her “And what are you seeing?” she sighed “Nothing” he smiled at her his smile warm, she looked at him more intensely like wanting to ask something but then she just shook her head “What?” Ereld asked joyfully “Nothing I just…” he looked at her and saw how she walked uncomfortably and more slowly he leaned down – glanced at girl then at Alisa – she was laughing at him. “My lady do you mind if I carry you a bit” he spoke – Elody smiled at him and climbed on his shoulders “Hold on” Ereld spoke and she tangle her little fingers in his hair holding herself tightly – Ereld rushed to join Alisa. She wanted to laugh at him at his funny but warm appearance – she enjoyed this picture of him “Don’t you dare to tell anyone else” he spoke to her in dead serious voice Alisa chuckled again and Elodie was looking at those two quizzically “Oh I won’t have to – they already saw you.” She smiled and started to laugh “Glad to hear some of us are having fun” he spoke but Alisa shushed him and pointed up – Elody was sleeping calmly on his shoulders “Looks like she likes you” Alisa spoke and came near him – she took blanket and dropped it over girls shoulders “That will keep her warm” she spoke silently and started to walk near Ereld who tried to keep silent.

“Where are her parents?” after awhile asked Alisa “She don’t have them” Ereld spoke “And if she’s sleeping this calmly she isn’t one of hunters – just unlucky child” Ereld spoke and again fell silent Alisa came near him “I will try and keep her safe” she spoke “Well I was about to ask her to keep **you** out of trouble” Ereld spoke and smiled at her “You are joking – right” he chuckled lightly “You are” she smiled and hit his shoulder playfully. “What’s going on?” asked Elody groggily “Nothing” Ereld spoke silently warmly “GO back to sleep – I will wake you when we stop” Ereld continued to speak “I think that will be faster than you think” Alisa spoke she came near Ereld and helped him lift girl off of his shoulders “Come this way…hm – m” girl smiled at Alisa “My name is Elody what’s yours?” Alisa smiled and answered her – then shortly glanced at Ereld. He was walking to greet his two companions.

“What’s wrong?”  Ereld went to his friends “Well…” khajiit started “We found cave and – plagued near it” Ereld knitted his eyebrows “Did they saw us? Do we need to plan a retreat?”  “No” Freldras said firmly “but something is wrong not one animal is near and land seams cold somehow”  Ereld nodded we need to lead people away from here there is one fortress here send some scouts to look at it and hunters to” Ereld stepped forward  “I will look at it – protect people Freldras – Dro you with me” khajiit nodded but Freldras looked at them  both “And we should ignore the fact that you are still injured” Ereld nodded “You should I am soldier like anybody else I know the risk” Freldras came closer “Is this is what you say yourself everyday” he came closer “If it is you are” Ereld smiled at him “Nope that’s not it – I say to myself protect these people” Ereld spoke and turned to leave with Dro’Shumer.

“Can you feel it” he spoke “Land is so cold!” khajiit was touching ground “Yeah” Ereld spoke “I am afraid this might mean trouble” cat man spoke – Ereld raised his head and looked up “Dragon!” he shouted and ducked down as beast spat at them ice “Can you use fire against him?” Dro’Shumer asked him “Yea I can try” said Ereld “Get to the people lead them away from here” Ereld gave command khajiit nodded and Ereld stood up to take beast attention to him “Oh come on Dovah” Ereld spoke his name “In dovah’zool” and attracted beast attention “Come now: he called beast again till he started to attack fire hunter with ice. Ereld avoided his attacks until beast landed down and shook the ground.  They were face to face Ereld circled beast till he find weak point and lunged attack. Beast attacked him but Ereld slid down till he reached beast belly and stabbed it with his fire blade – dragon roared from pain loudly “Shit” cursed Ereld as the sound echoed through open plains beast was leaning down but Ereld placed his sword more to open wound and beast roared again and with one swipe of it’s claw Ereld was thrown away from under Dragon. As he struggled to stand beast was up and attacking him his blood dripping to the ground Ereld shouted and runned at him his essence drawn to the point where the ground almost shook near him – fire was coming out of his steps while he runned to attack the beast – “Die!” he shouted to him and with powerful jump was upon the creature. He pulled through his blade through dragons scull and beast was finally down as he fell Ereld jumped from its back and knelt on the ground “It’s over!” he spoke and fell unconscious.

 _“As I can see!” spoke voice familiar to him. Ereld turned around “Hunter – dragon hunter – fire hunter – light bringer” voice echoed still “What else!” spoke voice “Killer – failure – idiot” again the same nightmare, thought Ereld and was swooped down to the ground “You can pretend to be hero all you want, but everyone knows what you are” again he was pushed away to the battlefield near Anvil where he witnessed death of the ones he cared about and then again Riverwood – and that damn command he wanted to wake up but images was shown and shown to him – **Wake up**_    _he commanded himself – but nothing he was down again and again… and then the imaged he feared now the most al people he fought to protect died before him “No –NO…_

 **“NO!”** he shouted through battlefield stirred some foxes and rabbits in his scream as he woke up – it was night now and the dragon was dead. Ereld sit “Dragon is dead – how did I” he spoke to himself and then finally stood and walked away still looking at bloody dead beast near him.


	21. Chapter 21

Ereld walked in the abandoned fort soldiers greet him with raised arms and shouts of pried – they knew about the dragon. Ereld was covered in blood but people thought that he was something _divine._ Alisa appeared near him “I told you to stop act like a hero” Ereld stopped for a moment and looked at her “Look at yourself you all bloody” “Well” Ereld spoke as he came near her “This isn’t my blood” He walked even closer Freldras and Dro’Shumer were watching him closely “And you know what…” he came and hugged her she squirmed and pushed him away “Ewww!” she shouted Hunters were laughing “Happy dragon hunt” Ereld spoke and walked away from her “And if I were you I would get washed up!” Ereld spoke and walked away near the river.

He was washing away the blood – and then spotted woman’s figure that was looking straight at him “I know it’s you Alisa” he spoke and she showed her face through bushes “That’s a lot of…. Scars” she spoke “Yeah” Ereld spoke his back turned to her now as he finished washing up “Do you mind” he said wanting to get out of the water “Oh yeah sure…” she spoke and turned away “Sorry” she said still not looking at him as he got out of the water and made himself decent she turned to look at him “So you are following my advice” he spoke and looked at her smiling “Ass” she spoke and turned to reach river. He came closer to her and smiled devilish smile “Be careful – I heard trolls like this place to” Ereld spoke and walked away “Trolls” she spoke “TROLLS” she repeated louder and watched him leave. Ereld chuckled silently and walked away. “oh yeah trolls” he spoke and thrown small rock to the bush where rabbit jumped out of it latter on he heard screaming by the lake and a lot of curses.

“You” she spoke angrily when she was back at camp “Bastard…” Ereld smiled at her “Well you used to call me something like that” he said smiling at her “I-I forgot” she spoke “Well isn’t it possible for you to call me just Ereld” he spoke to her “Nope – Hero” she said mockingly Ereld sighed and turned away “Really – I wish people to stop do that” he said silently and looked away to the horizon. Sky was darkening  “Why are you so quick on being serious – when you can be really funny”  she spoke and sat near him on keep wall “I – this is who I am – I can’t have fun – I mean I can’t show it I am just another soldier” Ereld spoke “Another hunter” he spoke and looked away still – he felt her hand on his shoulder and turned to Alisa “Well you are something – a Hero – A Hunter – commander – hope to all this people” “And who am I to you?” Ereld looked at her eyes “Well you – I think I li- I mean…” she coughed “You are my friend and I will always be there for you” she spoke and patted him on his back “That’s good – I don’t have many friends” “Ereld…” came little sleepy girls voice “Elody...” he looked at her while she tried to climb up near him “You left me?” she spoke silently “Like my…” she spoke and almost sobbed “I am sorry” Ereld spoke and knelt near her “I f I had known what will happen –“ “We are not leaving you” Alisa helped him out Ereld glanced at her “That’s good” girl spoke at them “I don’t want to be alone” again almost sobbed Ereld pulled her near him and gave her a hug “I won’t leave you I promise” Ereld spoke Alisa leaned near him and whispered “So you will stay” Ereld glanced at her and nodded smiling. Alisa to came closer and wrapped those two into her bear hug – Ereld now felt comfortable and safe again – like someone cared for him. He slowly was getting in love again.


	22. Chapter 22

“Why can’t we stay here?” Dro’Shumer asked “This fort is defensible – we will be able to see them in miles away” Freldras agreed to him Ereld nodded to “That’s great – but we will need supplies – Dro can you get into city and get them – pretend to be a slave see if there are any information you can salvage” Ereld spoke to khajiit “I will go to see the fort Dawnguard – Freldras while I am away look after them” “You can trust me – friend” “That’s great” Ereld spoke and turned to leave “Aren’t you forgetting something?”Freldras asked him “AH yes” Ereld turned back and walked into the fort.

“Do you have to go?” Elody asked “Well I have some work to do – but” Ereld glanced at Alisa she was sitting near Elody and looking at him smiling “I promise I will return to you both” he spoke and blushed “Hey you are turning red” Elody smiled and laughed soon followed by Alisa “I believe he is” she said “Hey don’t turn into tomato” Alisa added while laughing “Ok I will soon be back” Ereld stood and tried to walk away but firm hand stopped him “Be careful” Alisa spoke and blushed to “I will Ereld nodded” Elody looked at them both and smiled “Alisa are you turning into tomato” Ereld had to stiff a laugh while Alisa turned even more red. “No” she said and let Ereld’s hand go “Come back safe” she said and looked away “I’ll try” Ereld said and walked away.

 “Shit what am I getting into again!” Ereld spoke while walking away from the next ripped corpse.

The for t was down recently  fire still roamed in the place “Shit” he was almost happy that they had that stop about a day before “You are loud!” came woman’s voice “Almost too loud”  from another corner “Don’t mock me creature” Ereld spoke and pulled his sword – still not sending his essence into it. “So hunter – are you going to kill me or listen to me first” “Ok you have one minute” “That’s enough” “Companions were here but they left after one of them saw trouble coming they are not here – others dead I came here to warn them but I was too late.” Vampire came into view it was young woman with dark hair – breton – and pale skin “My name is Serana – My friend and other companions are safe in my keep let’s say that it’s near Solitude – but no one knows where – it’s location is lost to time.” She looked over the hunter “I am not vampire not anymore – but listen if fight begins you will have aid from was” “Thanks I guess…” “Shit woman spoke and disappeared into shadow”. Ereld knew he was in trouble and into to open place he walked away as silent as he managed and got near the smithy. He heard silent footsteps – lots of them – vampires ‘So it’s almost nightfall’ he thought to himself ‘bad time to roam the fort’ now he had to survive this and worst still he hadn’t got any normal nights rest in ages. “He’s hear” Ereld heard familiar voice “I can smell him” Nelikir spoke ‘Now I am dead’ thought Ereld, and felt force push him back.

He fell down on the ground “Shit” he cursed “Have your mother never thought you any proper behavior” Nelikir spoke in his dead voice he was changed – somehow he got even darker than before “Come at me lone hunter and meet your end – I will end your torment” :Like hell I will” Ereld spoke and prepared to fight still feeling crushing feeling of his force. One… Two… Three. . . . .

He stumbled into light into dawn – pain was intense he almost couldn’t breathe but he still walked – Ereld pushed back Nelikir – but he bit him and something was off – originally Hunters had protection against disease and poison, but something was off – he felt like everything was burning and his strength was fading – his wounds weren’t grave but they bled like grave ones. Ereld still walked putting one leg in front   of another and then finally slumped down “I am sorry Alisa…” he spoke aloud and then like glimmer of hope he saw cat form near him “Er… sh…” 

“He’s still asleep” asked Elody “Yes” Alisa answered her. Ereld stirred and turned his head toward voices “When will he be up?” Elody asked her “soon – go outside and talk to…um…Freldras yes talk to him” Elody pushed away and walked to the door slamming them shut. Ereld pretend to be sleeping and waited for Alisa to react “Don’t leave me – you promised to return – He… Ereld please you can’t do this” she brushed his hair away from his face “I won’t” he said groggily and Alisa almost fell down from her space “You –You awake” Ereld looked at her “You’ve been out nearly a weak” she spoke “What happened it’s a bit… Fuzzy” Alisa looked at him again placed her hand on his forehead “You still have a feather” she spoke “Well Dro found you stumbling back to camp – he said that you were… I don’t know” She shook her head “You were badly injured and there was poison in your blood that almost killed – I don’t know hunters were supposed to have protection – but this it could kill anyone on sight…” “That’s why no one will face that monster except for” he winced a bit “For you Ereld you almost got yourself killed and now talking about facing” Ereld turned his head to her “There are no one now – for now – so I must do everything to protect everyone – to protect you and Elody” he took her hand slowly in his wincing in the effort to do this “I care for you –really” Ereld spoke and smiled at her. Alisa smiled at him “I know” and leaned down to kiss him. 


	23. Chapter 23

“So you and Alisa…” Freldras “I didn’t think that you will manage to move on”   Ereld looked at him quizzically “I- how did” Freldras looked over at him “Oh you know Alisa was just too happy and joyful  yesterday” Freldras looked at the chamber “You know the fact that she stayed with you most of the time – speaks to” “Nice” spoke Ereld “You know it’s exactly a year since Anvil” Freldras spoke “I still dream of it” “Me to” Ereld spoke “It wasn’t right that so many people died that day” Freldras nodded and saw as Alisa walked into chamber with tray of food – Ereld looked at her and shook his head “Since you can’t stand yet – I will help you with food” she smiled at him – Freldras looked at them both shook his head and turned to leave  “Freldras” spoke Ereld “It’s time we act – you know it’s time to find that new Hunter” “I know – I can feel it too” Alisa looked at them both “Feel what?” “It’s time for us to find the person that would save us all and teach him or her to fight Nelikir” spoke Ereld “No matter we live or die – that person must succeed” spoke Freldras “No – you won’t die” she turned to Ereld “You can’t” she whispered to him “I will try to do anything to come back to you” she still looked at him with teary eyes “Elody and I” she spoke but Ereld reached for her hand “It’s going to be ok” he spoke to her . Freldras made his leave and Alisa hugged Ereld tight to her chest “Please – Akatosh stay” she spoke “I will” Ereld spoke “Now with you” he said smiling to her and the food was the last thought in that room when Ereld leaned to kiss her and she deepened the kiss. He leaned to her and the lust took over them both as he drive into her and forgot every trouble – anything as she came for him and they both fallen into bliss with kisses soft like feather.

“Hey” she spoke feeling his warm body near hers “Are you awake?” she asked him but he wasn’t sleeping all night after that last nightmare – well for her it was easy she had fallen asleep and didn’t felt anything “Yes” Ereld spoke and looked down at her naked body “Care to continue – where we left of that last night” she spoke inviting him closer to her. It was all it took for him to be inside her again and finish in her. As he again fallen all sweaty down on the bed he heard knocking outside the chamber. “Well it looks like…” “Hey…Er!” khajiit entered the room and saw him and Alisa together – cat man looked at him with wide eyes and turned to leave shaking his head and not ushering another word. “It looks like they found us” Alisa spoke “Now since that care to eat something” she spoke to him but Ereld tightened his grip on her “Don’t leave me” he spoke – she saw expression on his face nad knew that he had terrible nightmare that night “Why didn’t you woke me?” she spoke to him and traced his jaw line with her fingers “I could have…” “It’s nothing” “Ereld it’s not nothing – I – I love you and you can’t even… shit” she spoke and blushed Ereld looked at her and smiled a bit shakily “I love you to” he spoke words came easy for him – finaly he manged to move on. 


	24. Chapter 24

“We can’t stay here for long” Ereld spoke he still was lying in bed “Why?” asked Freldras “When I got back… Well we got trouble perhaps and still I know one more safe place the last in the mountains” “Well speak up” Dro’Shumer spoke and Alisa was looking at him “It’s in the mountains near her days or twos travel on foot we will go through old imperial camp till we reach dwarven tower and there we will be able to find old fortress – we will call her “Dawn” it’s abandoned but we will manage to rebuilt it make it defensible and hide also” Ereld spoke his plan “How do you know of this?” Dro’Shumer asked him “He just knows” Alisa told them she was smiling at them “This Hero knows it it’s like intuition…” she shook her head “can you leave us for some time to talk” “Yea of course Alis” spoke Freldras and motioned to khajiit to follow him. “You saw it again don’t you?” Ereld nodded to her “When are you going to tell them this?” “I am not going – they will doubt on me and then doubt will spread people will lose hope” Ereld looked at her seriously “Well after all I am trusting the dream – don’t I -  I almost died” he sighed “Well I told you not to act hero” she smiled nad patted him on his chest playfully “Now live with it” she turned to leave “Alisa –“ she turned to him “Thank you – don’t leave me” she came and laid down near him he wrapped his hands around her “I am not going to leave you” e spoke seriously “Why are you so afraid?” she asked him “I still – there was something I remembered true look of Nelikir now – when he turned into something in dawnguard – I still – it’s something like… nightmare” she got closer to him hugged him stronger bringing him back “I still can’t… he is still alive – I am so…” he spoke “Afraid” she finished and Ereld nodded ‘Perhaps’ he thought but after all he just shook his head ‘I can’t appear weak’ he thought. Elody burst into the room “Sleepy head” she shouted “Why I think she learned this from you” he looked pointedly at Alisa “What makes you think that” she smiled wickedly at him “I don’t know” “Hey I am hear” Elody spoke “Well then little one care to tell a story for me as you can see I am still going to sleep today” “ahh come on I thought you tag with us” she looked at Alisa “Alis told that you will when you will wake up” again Ereld looked at her “Sorry” Ereld looked at her apologetically “but I really want to hear that story you told Alis”  “Well ok only this time” she told him in her serious tone Alis tugged at his arm and smiled up at him “Well you certainly know how to make a deal Hero” she spoke to him and Ereld gave her quick peck on her lips “Ewww” Elody looked at them with disgust. Ereld reached his hand to her and patted on her head “so where is my story!” he smiled at girls near him.


End file.
